


Saying Yes

by anssoftball94



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kink Exploration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anssoftball94/pseuds/anssoftball94
Summary: Based on the Victori-Yes episode where the gang has to say "Yes" to everything. What does Beck ask of Jade? How does Tori get involved? Established Bade relationship. Some Jori.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega/Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Beck and Tori are by the vending machine, Tori opening her can of Wahoo Punch.  
“Did she brag about it to you too?” Tori asks.  
“You mean Divertisimo?” Beck says with fake enthusiasm. “Yes, she mentioned it.” He briefly sees Jade by the corner of the lockers, hiding behind it to not be seen so she can eavesdrop on their conversation.  
“So what are you doing tonight?” Tori asks.  
“I am going to trick my girlfriend,” Beck says. Jade looks suspicious, hidden from their sight.  
“Trick her?” Tori asks.  
“Well sort of,” Beck says. “You know how she has to say ‘yes’ to everything?”  
“I’m not sure I need to hear this,” Tori says uncomfortably, walking away while drinking her punch. Beck follows her to her locker.  
“No, no, listen,” Beck says. “You know how I love drag racing?”  
“No,” Tori says, shaking her head.  
“Well I do. And Jade has always refused to go to a race with me. She says it’s stupid.” Jade rolls her eyes from her hiding spot.  
“Uh, I’m voting with Jade on this one.”  
“Don’t care. There’s a big race tonight and Jade is gonna go.” Jade’s eyes widen in horror, thinking quickly on how to get out of this.  
“Oh, ‘cause of Sikowitz.”  
“Yeah, she has to say yes.”  
“Yeah. Very clever.” Jade comes around the corner and walks up to Tori and Beck.  
“Hey Tori,” Jade says. “Remember when you asked me to come over to your house tonight to help you make homemade pizza?”  
“Uh, no,” Tori replies. “Not really.”  
“You asked me to do that,” Jade says, staring at Tori. “Don’t you remember? I want you to remember that. Will you please remember that?”  
Catching on, Tori replies, “Yes! I remember that.”  
“Great,” Jade says. “I’ll be over at your house at 7.”  
“Wait,” Beck says. “I was going to ask you if—”  
“I already have plans,” Jade says, walking away.  
“Now I have to go to the drag race by myself,” Beck says. He turns to walk away when Sinjin comes around the corner right in front of Beck.  
“Drag race? Sinjin asks. Beck looks back at Tori who just turns to her locker and opens it.  
“Yeah,” Beck says reluctantly.  
“Well that just turned my light green,” Sinjin says.  
“What?” Beck says, confused.  
“How many tickets you got?” Sinjin asks.  
“Two,” Beck answers. “But I, I think—”  
“Can I go with you?” Sinjin pleads.  
“Sure,” Beck says, resigned. “We’ll go to the drag race together.” Tori closes her locker smiling, amused by the situation.  
“Awe yeah,” Sinjin says excitedly. “Gentlemen, start your Sinjins.” Sinjin starts cart-wheeling down the hall in excitement. Tori and Beck walk to their next classes. Beck pulls Tori to the side before she goes into her class.  
“Okay,” Beck says in a low voice, looking around to make sure he can’t be overheard, “I actually wanted to talk to you about something else regarding Jade.”  
“So why didn’t you say it earlier?” Tori asks.  
“I saw her hiding around the corner of the lockers and knew she could hear us,” Beck says. “We don’t have enough time to talk about it now though.”  
“So when do you want to talk about it?” Tori asks.  
“Can you come over to my RV after school?” Beck asks. “Or I can come to your place. Will anyone else be there?”  
“Trina will be,” Tori says, “and possibly my mom. I can come over to your RV. Will Jade not be there?”  
“No,” Beck says. “Since she heard I want to ask her to come to the drag race, she’ll avoid me to not give me a chance to ask her.”  
“Okay,” Tori replies. “I’ll get Trina to drop me off. I’ll tell her we have a project we need to work on.”  
“Sounds good,” Beck says. “Later.” He walks off to his own class as Tori goes into hers.  
After school, Trina drops Tori off at Beck’s RV and drives off. Tori knocks on Beck’s door and he opens it, welcoming her inside. She walks in and sits in a chair while Beck sits on his bed.  
“So what’s up?” Tori asks, putting her bag next to her.  
Deciding to just get straight to the point, Beck asks, “Are you gay or bisexual? I’ve only seen you with guys but that was awhile ago and I’ve also heard that you’ve been with girls too.”  
“I’m bi, but I prefer girls,” Tori says. “I thought this was about Jade?”  
“It is,” Beck says. “Jade and I are…adventurous in bed.”  
“That’s an interesting word for it,” Tori says. “But yes, I know. You did ask me to steal a couple pairs of my dad’s handcuffs for you.”  
“That was for a play.”  
Tori rolls her eyes. “There were no plays at that time, and we’ve never had a play that’s required handcuffs before. Plus I saw the marks on Jade’s wrists the next day. She had taken off one of her wristbands she was using to hide them and was rubbing her wrist. I saw the marks and bruising and put 2 and 2 together.”  
“Oh.”  
“It wasn’t hard to figure out. And if you didn’t want anyone to know, why didn’t you just order them online or get them from a store. You know they have some designed for your purposes, right?  
“Yes, but Jade prefers ones without fur on them. She likes the marks they leave on her wrists when she pulls on them. Anyway, I don’t know if Jade is bisexual or if she even knows, but she has mentioned looking at other women and finding them attractive.”  
“So you want me to talk to her about it?”  
“Not exactly.”  
Tori’s eyes widen. “You want me to have sex with her?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“A threesome with you two?”  
“Not exactly.”  
Now Tori looks confused. “Then what exactly do you want me to do?”  
“I am going to trick Jade, kind of. She’ll enjoy it, at least at the end. I want to know if you would want to help. I’ve seen you look at Jade so I know you find her attractive.”  
“You’d have to be blind to not think Jade is beautiful. You still haven’t told me what you want me to do.”  
“Do you know about BDSM?”  
“I know what it is but I don’t have any experience with it.”  
“Jade and I have a bit of a dom/sub relationship. Nothing hardcore and only in the bedroom but not all the time. She submits to me. I’ve also punished her before but it’s all consensual.”  
“Okay. Still don’t see where I come in.”  
“Remember when you were dating Ryder? And we found out that he uses girls for good grades.”  
“Yes. And you put Jade in timeout for what she said to me.”  
“Yes. That was a signal to her that I was angry with her and I punished her later that night. The way I punished her was something we hadn’t done before but I had thought about doing to her for awhile. And I want to do that to her again, but not as a punishment.”  
“What did you do to her?” Beck explains to her what he did and his plan. He tells Tori of his thoughts for her role in the plan.  
“So do you want to be involved?” Beck asks. “Ignore what Sikowitz said about saying ‘yes’ to everything. This is up to you. I don’t want to force you into doing something you don’t want to.”  
“How would Jade react to me being involved?” Tori asks.  
“I don’t know,” Beck says, honestly. “If we do it the way I’m thinking, she may be upset at first but I think she’ll also be into it. I’ll talk to her about it. Not what my whole plan is obviously, but just get an idea of how she likes the thought of someone else involved.”  
“Okay,” Tori says. “I’m in. But after your conversation with her, let me know either way what she says. If she’s not into it, then I’m fine with that. If she is, then we’ll go ahead with the plan.”  
“Great,” Beck says. “Thank you for doing this, Tori.”  
“It sounds like a lot of fun,” Tori says. “And as you said, I do find Jade attractive and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t fantasized about being with her.”  
“I’ll talk to her tonight,” Beck says. “I’ll send her a text later to come over when she’s done hanging out with you making pizzas. She made that up on the spot, didn’t she?”  
“No,” Tori says. “We always had plans tonight.”  
Beck laughs. “You’re a terrible liar. Do you need a ride home?”  
“Yes please,” Tori says, grabbing her bag and standing up. They both go out to Beck’s car and he starts the drive to Tori’s house. He pulls into her driveway and puts the car in park so Tori can get out.  
“I’ll let you know tomorrow what Jade says,” Beck says as Tori opens the door.  
“Sounds good,” Tori says. She gets out of the car. “Bye Beck.” She closes the car door and goes inside her house. Beck goes back to his RV to get ready to go to the drag race later that night.  
Later that night, Beck is lying on his bed watching a movie. He hears a key in the lock of his door then it opening and closing, and being locked again. He looks over his shoulder sees Jade. He pauses his movie when he sees the angry expression on her face.  
“Hey,” he says sitting up.  
“Hi,” she replies, her expression softening some. She takes off her boots and drops her purse on the chair.  
“You okay?” Beck asks. She sits on his bed and leans against the wall. Beck copies her and leans against the wall as well.  
“I was earlier,” Jade says. “Stupid show,” she mumbles under her breath but Beck still hears her.  
“What show?” he asks.  
Jade sighs. “Tori and I were watching TV and saw Divertisimo on the Spanish Language Channel.”  
“I thought it wasn’t on in America?”  
“That’s what Trina had said. So we turned it on and saw that she is a giant piece of cheese that gets chased by little people dressed as mice.”  
“So much for high quality television.”  
“Tori and I went to the studio that the show is filmed at to make fun of Trina, which we did. But then the director came over and saw us and found out that Tori was Trina’s sister and I’m Tori’s somewhat friend. He asked Tori if she wanted to be in the show, which she had to say yes to because of Sikowitz. Which was funny; until Tori asked if I could be in it too so when the director asked me, I had to say yes.”  
“So you and Tori also dressed up as giant pieces of cheese?”  
“And we were chased by mice with forks that kept stabbing us until I took the fork and chased the mice with it.”  
“Of course you took the fork. So you’re mad that you had to be on the show?”  
“It was humiliating.”  
“Well I’m sure no one you know will see it.”  
“They better not.”  
“Were the cheese costumes sexy at all?”  
“No. How can a cheese costume be sexy? And I called Trina ‘Lady Cheese-Boob’ if that gives you any visual.”  
“Well I’d really like to not think about Trina’s boobs. Especially when yours are right here.” He smirks at her and she returns it with one of her own.  
“So subtle, Beck.”  
“I do try. Want to watch the rest of this movie with me?”  
“What are you watching?”  
“Rogue One.”  
“I guess so. It’s not a horror movie, but it is still good.” Beck lays back against his pillows and Jade joins him, putting her head on his chest while he wraps an arm around her. He plays the movie and puts his hand on Jade’s that is resting on his stomach. When the movie ends, Beck stops it and moves from under Jade to take it out. Jade lays against his pillows searching through Netflix for another movie to watch. Beck puts the DVD on his shelf then sits on the bed facing Jade.  
“Pick a number between 1 and 10,” Beck says. Jade glances at him then returns to the TV.  
“7. Why?” Jade asks.  
“No reason. Can we talk about a few things?” Beck asks. Jade looks at him and stops scrolling through Netflix.  
“What things?” Jade asks.  
“You mentioned before that you don’t know if you’re bisexual but you do find some women attractive.”  
“And?”  
“Are you wanting to explore your attraction to see if it’s more than just that?”  
“Do you want to break up with me?”  
“What?! No, of course not.”  
“Then why would you ask me if I want to be with someone else?”  
“It was just a question on whether or not you were curious about exploring that since you’ve expressed an interest in women.”  
“And you’d be okay with me kissing other people?”  
“I’m just asking a question. If you were interested in it, I’d want to know about it. And maybe we could figure out a way for you to explore it.”  
“Why are you so interested in this?”  
“I don’t want to hold you back from anything. And you know you can always talk to me about anything. I think it might be easier for you if you know you have at least one person on your side. Not saying that other people wouldn’t be, but you know I support you.”  
Jade looks at him suspiciously, trying to figure out his motive. “You’re not going to use this thing with Sikowitz to make me agree to a threesome just to see if I want to be with a woman, are you?”  
“No, of course not. I would never do that.”  
Jade still looks at him in suspicion. Not seeing anything in his posture or eyes that say otherwise, she sighs. “I don’t know. I am curious but I don’t know if I would be able to go up to a woman and ask her out, or kiss her, or whatever. I think I’m too scared to do it. Like what if I do it wrong and get laughed at? Or they just reject me in disgust because they think I’m straight and doing it for a dare or something?”  
“So if you were approached instead, would that be better?”  
“Maybe. But would I be able to pick up on if someone was flirting with me?”  
“Do you know when guys flirt with you?”  
“No guy flirts with me except you.”  
“Okay. What about when girls flirt with me? You know when they are flirting right?”  
Jade glares at him. “Yes. And you shouldn’t let them flirt with you.”  
“I can’t stop them when that’s the first thing out of their mouths. And anyway, if you know when they flirt with me, I’m sure you’d be able to pick up on if a girl was flirting with you.”  
“Maybe. But I don’t think it would happen anytime soon since I’m with you and no one other than you knows about my curiosity.”  
“Fair enough. I have a different question now.”  
“What?”  
“You remember the orgasm denial punishment?”  
“Yes.”  
“What were your thoughts on it?”  
“I hated it. Being teased and denied who knows how many times in an hour or two or however long it lasted was terrible. My orgasm the next day was great though. I’ve never come that hard before.”  
“What if it wasn’t a punishment? And not quite as intense as that?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like if I just did it a couple times during sex before letting you orgasm? Or if I teased you throughout the day instead of a short period of time? Or even over multiple days?”  
“I think doing it a couple times during sex, not the 20 plus times you did it during my punishment, would make me come harder. Probably the same throughout the day. I don’t know what it would be like over multiple days.”  
“Do you want to find out?”  
“What?”  
“Remember the deal with Sikowitz. Do you want to try orgasm denial over multiple days?”  
“You’re going to use that deal with Sikowitz to make me do this?”  
“Yep.”  
“He did say we could say no to several things.”  
“He said we could say no to kissing, and anything dangerous or illegal. This is none of those things.”  
“I’d say it falls into the category of kissing.” Seeing that she is hesitant about agreeing, he changes his strategy. He moves closer to her and lowers his voice.  
“So the thought of this doesn’t excite you? Being touched, getting so close to the edge but not being able to reach it. This continuing for days until you can finally come, all the pleasure that was built up finally being released.” Jade swallows but doesn’t say anything. Beck sits back and speaks with his normal tone of voice. “Fine. I’ll just tell Sikowitz and the others that you couldn’t say yes to everything because you were too scared to try something new.”  
Jade clenches her jaw briefly before answering him. “Fine.”  
“What?” Beck looks at her innocently.  
“I’ll do it.”  
“I don’t want to force you into doing something you don’t want to do.”  
“We made a deal with Sikowitz. For the rest of today, I have to say ‘yes’ to whatever is asked of me. And unfortunately for me, it’s not midnight yet.”  
“Then I will ask you the question again, but this time with the specifics. Do you want to do orgasm denial for a week? Starting tomorrow until next Saturday.”  
“Yes.”  
“Great. And do you remember the number you picked earlier?”  
“Yes. 7. Why?”  
“Because that is how many times you will be edged each day.”  
“What?”  
“You will be denied orgasm 7 times each day until you are allowed to orgasm again next Saturday when I say so.”  
Jade is about to argue but realizes that nothing will change. “Yes.”  
“Good.” He moves closer to her again and kisses her. He presses her back into the pillows as he deepens the kiss. When they break the kiss for air, he glances at the clock and sees that it is 11:30 then looks at Jade. “Since it’s close to midnight, tomorrow starts when we wake up. You can come as much as you want tonight.” He goes back to kissing her and moves his hands up under her shirt. She pulls his shirt off him and tangles one hand in his hair as he kisses her neck, sucking over her pulse point. Throughout the night, the remainder of their clothes are removed and they enjoy each other until they both fall asleep, exhausted after their activities.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Beck wakes up pressed against Jade’s back. Her head is on his arm that is stretched across the pillow while his other arm is wrapped around her, his hand resting low on her stomach. He slides his hand down a few inches so it is resting on her bare mound. He lightly trails his fingers across it and on the outside of her labia. Jade subconsciously shifts in her sleep, rotating so she is more on her back against Beck and slightly spreads her legs. Beck takes the invitation and slides his fingers between her lower lips, finding her clit. He circles it with his fingers slowly, occasionally changing directions of his circles. Jade moans in her sleep; Beck moves his fingers down from her clit to her entrance, finding the wetness there and spreading it up to her clit. He pushes two fingers into her and begins thrusting them into her. His thumb moves to her clit to continue its stimulation. Beck kisses her neck up to her ear and tugs her earlobe between his teeth. Jade gasps and Beck releases her earlobe and speeds up his fingers between her legs. She opens her eyes and looks up at Beck behind her; she lifts her arm up behind his head to pull him down into a kiss. After breaking from the kiss, Beck shifts without removing his fingers so Jade is on her back on the mattress and he is slightly over her. He moves his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Jade moans and arches her back at the sensation. Beck pulls back from her nipple.  
“Tell me when you’re close,” Beck says then takes her other nipple into his mouth. Jade moans again and Beck change directions with his thumb and speeds up his fingers thrusting into her. He grazes his teeth against her nipple and tugs on it gently. He feels her walls clench against his fingers.  
“Beck,” Jade moans. He releases her nipple.  
“How close are you?” Beck asks.  
“Very close,” Jade says, her eyes closed. When he feels her walls clench again, Beck removes his fingers from her. Her hips arch up and she moans at the loss. She squeezes her thighs together to try to get some relief.  
“If you come before the week is up, I’ll add more days to it,” Beck says. Jade groans but lets her thighs relax on the bed. After a couple minutes, Jade opens her eyes and looks at Beck.  
“I don’t see how this is not a punishment,” Jade says.  
“It’s not,” Beck says. “I think this is something that you could enjoy.”  
“How will I enjoy getting close to coming and then being denied?”  
“Okay, you won’t enjoy the denial, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy stronger orgasms when you do come after being denied.”  
“I wasn’t upset at the orgasms I was getting.”  
“Let’s just do this for this week and see what your thoughts are at the end of the week.”  
“Fine. Only 48 more denials to go.”  
“See? You’re thinking positively about this.” He quickly moves off the bed before Jade can hit him. “I’m going to take a shower. You can join if you want. I promise I won’t edge you again right now.” He goes to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Jade joins him after a few minutes. 10 minutes later, they turn off the shower, dry off and dress. Beck goes into his parents’ house for coffee and breakfast while Jade dries her hair. He walks back out to his RV with coffee and bagels for them both. He hands Jade a cup of coffee then sits on his bed next to her, setting the plate with bagels and cream cheese on the bed between them. They each take a bagel and put cream cheese on it and eat. After taking another drink of coffee, Jade addresses Beck.  
“So what were you thoughts on how this will go?” Jade asks.  
“What do you mean?” Beck replies.  
“Like are you edging me at certain times each day?” Jade asks. “Will you do it more than 7 times a day?”  
“No more than 7 times a day, unless you want to do it more,” Beck says. “It won’t decrease the amount for the next day. I want you to be edged throughout the day. I don’t want it to all happen in the morning, then no other time later on. I can edge you, you can edge yourself, someone else can edge you if you want to go that route. I had general time frames for being edged: when you wake up, before you go to bed, before or after lunch, after school, before dinner, and two other times that aren’t too close to the other times being edged. Basically every few hours throughout the day.”  
“So you want this to happen at school?” Jade asks. “How am I supposed to do that?”  
“Janitor’s closet, bathroom, Black Box Theater,” Beck says. “You can figure it out.”  
“And I’m supposed to edge myself too?” Jade says. “This really is a punishment.”  
“It’s not a punishment and yes you will edge yourself,” Beck says. “When you do, make sure you still get to the edge. Don’t stop early. And if you do come, I will add on additional days.”  
“How will you know if I stop early or if I come when you aren’t around?”  
“Because I trust you will do as I’ve asked. Because I love you and I know you love me too. And you said you would deny your orgasm until next Saturday when I let you come. We both know that you don’t say what you don’t mean.”  
Jade doesn’t say anything for a bit, just looking at him then she sighs. “Fuck, you’re right. I hate when you’re right.” Beck laughs as they finish their breakfast. He moves their dirty dishes to a table then sits on his bed, leaning back into the pillows and pulling Jade into him. They cuddle on the bed while watching movies and Beck edging Jade throughout the day. When they turn in for the night, Beck falls asleep fairly quickly while it takes Jade longer, coming down from being edged again.  
How am I going to do this for a week? Jade thinks. She tosses and turns for a while, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs. After another hour, she finally falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday (Day 5 of Jade’s denial)  
Jade didn’t think it would have this much of an effect on her. She figured she’d be frustrated without any release but she didn’t think it would cause her to act any different around her friends and Tori, who she wouldn’t admit was a friend. This morning, she had thrown Rex into a trash can and she had snapped at Cat. She was just glad that Beck wasn’t around for either of those times because she was sure that he would punish her for both offenses. She had been teased and denied for 4 days so far and had edged herself this morning in the shower and in the bathroom between first and second period. The bell rang to end class and everyone was heading to the Asphalt Café for lunch. Jade dropped off her books in her locker and was about to head to the bathroom to edge again before lunch. However, Tori stopped her as she was passing her locker.  
“Jade,” Tori says, closing her locker. Jade stops and looks at her.  
“What?” Jade asks.  
“Can we talk?” Tori asks.  
“No,” Jade says, turning to walk away. Before she can, Tori grabs her wrist and pulls her into the janitor’s closet. “What are you doing?”  
“We’re talking,” Tori says, dropping Jade’s wrist. “You’ve been really irritable today. More so than usual.”  
“So?” Jade says, crossing her arms.  
“Why?” Tori asks.  
“Do I need a reason?” Jade remarks.  
“When was the last time you had an orgasm?” Jade looks shocked, never having heard Tori talk about anything related to sex before.  
“What?”  
“Your body is screaming of sexual frustration. I’m guessing that’s why you threw Rex across the hall into a trashcan for saying you looked tired.”  
“He said more than me looking tired. And I thought it was pretty impressive that I didn’t miss making him into the trashcan from across the hall.”  
“You also snapped at Cat when she just said ‘hi’ to you.”  
Jade looks ashamed at that. “I should probably apologize to her for that.”  
“Yes you should. You’ve also avoided my question: when was your last orgasm?”  
“That is personal and none of your business.” Jade moves to walk out the door but Tori steps in front of her to block her.  
“It was last Friday wasn’t it?”  
“What?”  
“Your last orgasm. You haven’t had one since then. I bet it’s because Beck made you say ‘yes’ to something because of the deal with Sikowitz.”  
“You think I would say yes to something like that?”  
“I do. Because you like to submit to Beck. I know that he handcuffs you sometimes during sex.” Jade backs away from Tori, again looking shocked.  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Where do you think he got the handcuffs? He didn’t tell me what they were for but when you came to school the next day with red marks and bruises on your wrists, it was easy to figure out.”  
Jade looks stunned for a minute then composes herself. “So what? It’s not a crime to like a little bondage.”  
“It’s more than bondage. You like when he dominates you, takes control. He’s even punished you before. He told me that he denied your orgasm for what you said to me about Ryder. He teased you all night but never let you come.”  
“He’s talked about sex with you? He’s my boyfriend!”  
“Only the one time. And because of you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He knows I’m bisexual and said that you also find women attractive.” Tori steps closer to Jade, who takes a step back. “But you don’t know if you’d ever take the chance and flirt with a woman or ask her out.”  
“So he asked you to seduce me?”  
“No. I just want you to know that I like you, Jade. You’re very beautiful.” Jade moves back from Tori as she steps closer again but finds herself against the wall. Tori moves closer so their bodies are almost touching. “If you’re curious about what it’s like to kiss a woman, just let me know. I’d happily kiss you.” Tori puts her hands on Jade’s hips, running them along the top of her skirt. She leans closer to Jade’s ear. “I also know for sure that Beck asked you to edge and deny your orgasm for a week. You have to edge throughout the day and I bet that’s where you’ve disappeared before lunch the past two days and where you were going before I stopped you.” Tori slides one hand under the waistband of Jade’s skirt and leggings. “Why don’t I help you out with that?” She slips her hand into Jade’s underwear and finds her wet folds. “You’re soaked. Is that from all the teasing the past few days or from imagining being with a woman?” Tori pushes two fingers into Jade and starts thrusting, circling her clit with her thumb. Jade throws her head back and moans. Tori kisses her exposed neck, speeding up her fingers. With her free hand, she moves the neck of Jade’s shirt aside and sucks on her collarbone. She feels Jade thrusting her hips to match the pace of Tori’s fingers. When Tori feels Jade start to clench around her fingers, she removes them and stops sucking her collarbone. She steps back from Jade and licks her fingers clean of Jade’s wetness, looking into Jade’s eyes as she does this. Jade just stares back, breathing heavily and leaning against a cabinet to stay upright.  
“I hope I get more of that soon,” Tori says as she finishes licking her fingers, winking at Jade. “See you at lunch.” With that, Tori walks out of the janitor’s closet, leaving Jade to recover. When Jade can stand again without leaning on the cabinet, she goes to the restroom to clean up some of the wetness as well as make sure her appearance is normal. Other than the flush to her cheeks that is still present, she is satisfied with her appearance and goes to the Asphalt Café for lunch. She gets some food from the Grub Truck then goes over to their table, sitting next to Tori in the only available spot.  
“Hey,” Beck says. “Took you awhile to get here.” Jade glances at Tori from the corner of her eye but Tori doesn’t give anything away.  
“There was a line in the bathroom,” Jade replies. Everyone continues eating and conversing. Jade finishes her salad and Tori is eating a peach.  
“Mmmm, this is really good,” Tori says. Jade looks at her. “Jade, do you want the other half of this peach? I think you’d like it.” Tori smirks and Jade hears the hidden meaning in her words.  
“No thanks,” Jade says, feeling a new rush of arousal sweep through her.  
“Are you sure?” Tori asks. “It’s really juicy and tastes great.”  
“I’m fine,” Jade says, shifting in her seat.  
“Can I have it?” Beck asks, looking at Tori. “I love juicy peaches.” His gaze slides to Jade.  
“Sure,” Tori says, handing him the other half of the peach. “You can just suck the juice from it. It has a lot of flavor too.” Jade abruptly gets up and walks away from the table. Beck hides his chuckle by taking a bite from the peach.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Andre asks. Beck just shrugs.  
“She’s been really mean today,” Robbie says. “Meaner than normal. She threw Rex into a trashcan this morning.”  
“Grunch,” Rex says.  
“Well what did Rex say to her?” Beck asks. “I’m sure she had a reason for it.”  
“I just said she looked tired today,” Rex says.  
“Then you said that Beck must be keeping her up too late,” Tori adds.  
“I’m surprised she didn’t do more then, with a comment like that,” Beck says. “She hasn’t been sleeping well. I think she’s got a lot on her mind. She’s working on a script for a short film, and I think she’s working on a new song too.”  
“She yelled at me too,” Cat says, “and all I did was say hi.”  
“Maybe she didn’t have coffee this morning,” Beck says. “I’ll go talk to her. Make sure she’s okay.” Beck gets up from the table and goes to search for Jade. He finds her at her locker, grabbing her books for her next class. He goes over to her and leans against the lockers next to hers.  
“Hey,” Beck says. “You okay?” Jade slams her locker closed and looks at him.  
“You know I’m not okay,” Jade replies. “How am I supposed to do this for two and a half more days? And what was with those comments from you and Tori? Why would you talk to her about our sex life?” Beck sees more students walking in the halls to get their stuff for their next classes.  
“Why don’t you come over tonight and we’ll talk about it?” Beck says. “And I get that this is hard for you, but I know you can do it. You’ve made it through four days so far.”  
“Each day is harder because of the build up from the previous day,” Jade says. “It takes me less time to get to the edge each time I do it. I sometimes think that I can’t stop myself.”  
“But you have stopped. That’s why I know you can do this. How many times have you edged today?”  
“Three.”  
“And I’m assuming that Tori did the last one, based on her comments?”  
“Yes. Why did you involve her in this?”  
“Are you upset that I did?”  
“I don’t know. I haven’t had time to process it. I think right now it’s more shock.” Beck wraps his arms around her.  
“Come over tonight and we can talk about everything. I’ll even edge you the remaining four times today if you think you can’t stop yourself.” Beck kisses her forehead.  
“You just want to touch me.”  
“Well can you blame me?” One of his hands moves down from her waist to squeeze her ass.  
“I’ve got some homework to work on tonight. Why don’t you come over to my place? No one else will be there. My dad is on a business trip and I don’t care enough to know where his wife will be.”  
“Do you want me over right after school or later?”  
“Why don’t you bring dinner over at 6? I can do two more edges by myself today. You can do the other two.”  
“I’m looking forward to it.” He pulls her close and kisses her. They break apart when they hear the warning bell to get to class. Jade follows Beck to his class where he grabs his books and they both walk to class.  
At 6pm, Beck pulls into Jade’s driveway. He grabs the bags of takeout and walks to her door. He rings the doorbell and a short time later, Jade opens the door and lets him in. She has changed into a pair of Beck’s sweatpants and a tank top.  
“Hi,” Beck says, kissing her briefly.  
“Hi,” Jade replies. They walk to the kitchen and Beck puts the food on the table. “What did you get?”  
“Olive Garden,” Beck replies, pulling the takeout boxes from the bags. Jade grabs plates from the cupboard. “I got chicken parmesan, lasagna, and chicken Alfredo. I wasn’t sure what you’d be in the mood for. I also got a double order of breadsticks.”  
“Really loading up on the carbs,” Jade says. “You think we both need energy for something?”  
“Who doesn’t like carbs?” Beck replies. “And no. I was just craving pasta and breadsticks.” They sit at the table and serve themselves some of each of the pastas.  
“You got a lot of food,” Jade comments after she fixes her plate. She gets them each drinks; water for her and lemonade for Beck, then sits down.  
“I know,” Beck says. “I couldn’t decide what to get. And this way we get a few meals out of it.” They both start eating. “When did you steal those sweatpants from me?”  
“Remember the night we got back together after the Full Moon Jam and you literally ripped my clothes off me?” Jade says, smirking. Beck blushes and looks down. “I needed something to wear home the next day and since we had been broken up, I didn’t have any clothes at your RV anymore. I think I still have the flannel of yours I wore home too. It was good that my dad wasn’t home that day to see me walk in like that.”  
“I would say I’m sorry but I’m really not,” Beck admits. “That was a good night.”  
“Just good?” Jade asks, taking another bite of her food. “I’m surprised I could walk the next day.”  
“Okay, so more than good,” Beck says, chuckling. They continue eating, Beck refilling his plate after he finishes his first while Jade just grabs another breadstick.  
“So when did you tell Vega about our sex life?” Jade asks. “And why?”  
“Last Friday,” Beck says. “And because of you. I didn’t give her many details of what we do.”  
“You certainly gave her some details because she knows that we occasionally use handcuffs, which you apparently asked her for,” Jade says.  
“It was the quickest way for me to get some,” Beck defends. “I didn’t tell her what they were for. She figured that out on her own.”  
“She also knows that you punished me with orgasm denial before and that you used the deal with Sikowitz to make me agree to it for a week.”  
“And you let her edge you today before lunch.” Jade doesn’t say anything to that. “Look, I talked to Tori for you. I know you are curious about being with a woman but are scared to take that chance. I figured since Tori is bisexual and we know her, it’d be a good way for you to explore your curiosity. Plus I’ve seen her look at you and knew she was interested in you.”  
“She did tell me that she likes me.”  
“Did she also tell you that she’s fantasized about you? Because she has.”  
“No…” Jade finishes her breadstick as she trails off.  
“What did she say to you? You just trailed off.”  
“…she said that if I wanted to kiss a woman, I could kiss her.”  
“Did you?”  
“No.”  
“How did she edge you?”  
“With her fingers.”  
“Did she just touch your clit or did she put them in you?”  
“She did both.”  
“And apparently gave you a hickey on your collarbone. I know I didn’t give you that.”  
“She also licked off her fingers after she edged me.”  
“She clearly liked the taste and wants more of it.”  
“She told me as much.”  
“Plus there was the whole peach thing at lunch. Why did you leave the table?”  
“I didn’t want to hear more of the innuendo between you two.”  
“Did it get you wet?”  
“I had just been edged right before that and you were talking about…that. I was still trying to calm down from being denied again.”  
“So it did get you wet.”  
“Shut up.” She takes a drink so she doesn’t have to look at him.  
“You’re aroused right now.”  
“What?”  
“You’re aroused just from talking about being edged. Your nipples are hard.” Beck looks at her chest where he can see her nipples poking against her tank top.  
“My eyes are up here, Beckett.”  
“I know.” He keeps his eyes on her chest to get a rise out of her. She crosses her arms over her chest. He chuckles and looks up at her face that is glaring at him. She gets up, taking her plate and glass to the sink while Beck finishes eating. She rinses her plate and puts it into the dishwasher along with her glass. Beck does the same with his plate and glass and they close up the food and put it in the refrigerator. They then go down to Jade’s room.  
“Did you get your homework done?” Beck asks, as he sits on her bed and Jade goes over to her desk.  
“Mostly,” Jade says, putting some papers in a folder and closing a notebook. She puts the folder and notebook into her bag for school. “I can finish it tomorrow. One of my classes is just a study day.” Jade moves over to the bed and sits on it, leaning against the headboard. Beck grabs the TV remote and lays down with his head on Jade’s lap. He turns on the TV and goes to her Netflix app.  
“Want to continue watching Cold Case?” Beck asks.  
“Sure,” Jade replies, running her hand through Beck’s hair. Beck clicks on the episode they were on and it starts playing. Partway through the episode, Jade shifts so she is lying back against her pillows, still propped up so she can see the TV. Beck moves his head up to her stomach so she can still run her hand through his hair, occasionally scratching his scalp. His left hand is resting against her thigh. He traces random patterns along her thigh, going down to her knee then up toward her hip. He traces along both the outside and inside of her thigh. He keeps getting close to the apex of her thighs but always moves away before touching her there. Jade subtly shifts her legs farther apart, inviting him to touch her where she wants. The next time his fingers move close, he brushes them lightly over her core before going down her other thigh. He does this again and Jade tries to suppress a small whimper but Beck still hears it. He moves his hand up to the top of her sweats and slides his hand under the waistband. He moves his fingers against her core over her underwear. He can feel the wetness through them. His fingers move to her clit and he rubs slow circles through her panties. Jade’s hand tightens in his hair as she whimpers again. She tries to raise her hips into his hand to get more pressure but can’t with Beck laying on her stomach. He continues his slow circles for the rest of the episode that ends 10 minutes later. He glances up at Jade and sees her eyes closed and her jaw clenched, breathing hard through her nose. Sensing she’s almost at her limit, he pinches her clit causing her hips to jerk involuntarily then removes his hand from her pants. He then gets off the bed and goes upstairs to get them both drinks. When he returns to her room, he hands her a glass of water and sits next to her. She takes a long drink then puts her glass on her nightstand before looking at him.  
“We might have to re-watch that episode sometime,” Jade says. “I have no idea what happened the last 20 minutes.”  
“Distracted?” Beck asks, smirking. He puts his glass on the other nightstand.  
“That’s the longest you’ve held me on the edge,” Jade says. “If you would’ve sped up or used more pressure, I would’ve come instantly.”  
“You didn’t tell me to stop,” Beck pointed out.  
“I don’t think I was capable of speech,” Jade says. “Holy fuck, that was intense.”  
“Sounds like I should do that more.”  
“Don’t you dare.” Beck laughs and puts his arm around her shoulders. “Do you want to re-watch that episode or go to the next one?”  
“Just go to the next one. We can re-watch that one eventually.” Beck starts the next episode and Jade cuddles into him. A few hours later, they get ready for bed and Beck edges Jade again. It doesn’t take her long before she’s at the edge and Beck is pulling his mouth away from her. He kisses her then pulls her into his chest as they both try to sleep, Beck falling asleep first.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday (Day 7 of Jade’s denial)  
Finally it’s the last day of Jade’s week of edging and denial. She couldn’t wait until tomorrow when she wouldn’t have to edge herself throughout the day. She could hardly concentrate in her classes yesterday. Beck had insisted she wearing vibrating panties and took pleasure in controlling the vibrator throughout the school day. She had been in a constant state of arousal all day. Tori had acted as if the previous day when she pulled Jade into the janitor’s closet had never happened. Jade wasn’t sure what to think of that, other than maybe Tori was allowing her some time to think about what she had said. She had decided that she should have a discussion with Tori that night when they would be working on a project for their history class. The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. Jade leaves her class and goes to her locker. As she is putting her books away and grabbing the ones she needs to take home, Tori walks up to her.  
“Hey Jade?” Tori says.  
“What?” Jade replies, glancing at Tori then putting a couple folders and notebooks in her bag.  
“Can you give me a ride home?” Tori asks. “Trina already left. Apparently she’s getting her feet bleached again and the person had a spot open up today after school.”  
“Fine,” Jade replies. She puts her history book in her bag then closes her locker. “I’m going to be at your house anyway to work on our project so we might as well start on that now instead of when I was originally going to be over.”  
“Thanks,” Tori says. “I just need to grab some stuff from my locker.” Tori goes to her locker to get her things and Jade goes over to Beck, who is closing his locker.  
“Hey,” Jade says. “I’ve gotta give Vega a ride home then we’re working on our history project so I can’t hang out with you anymore.”  
“Okay,” Beck says. “I’ve got homework to do anyway plus a project with Andre. I’ll see if he can work on it tonight since you’ll be busy. Just don’t forget, you still have to—”  
“I know,” Jade says, cutting him off. “You don’t have to announce it to the whole school.”  
“You could always ask Tori—”  
“Shut up!”  
“Ask Tori what?” Tori asks, walking over to them and overhearing Beck’s last sentence.  
“Nothing,” Jade says, glaring at Beck. “Let’s go, Vega.” Jade starts walking to the door.  
“Wait!” Beck calls. “Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?”  
“Nope!” Jade calls back over her shoulder. She walks to her car with Tori following behind. They both get in and Jade starts the car.  
“Can I assume what Beck was talking about when he mentioned my name had something to do with when I pulled you into the janitor’s closet two days ago?” Tori asks.  
“You can assume whatever you want, Vega,” Jade says, pulling out of the parking lot. She turns on the radio so there is noise in the car and she doesn’t have to talk to Tori. Unfortunately, Tori turns down the volume.  
“You seemed pretty distracted in several classes yesterday,” Tori comments.  
“So I had a lot on my mind,” Jade says.  
“Trying not to think about your denial situation?” Tori asks. “Or trying to not come in the middle of class?” Jade breaks hard at a stop sign at this. “I heard a buzzing sound several times yesterday. I sit next to you in most classes.”  
“I’m going to kill Beck,” Jade says to herself. She lets out a breath and starts driving again. “He insisted I wear vibrating panties yesterday and kept turning it on and off all day during school. He said no one could hear the vibrations and my focus was more on not making any noise myself.”  
“It wasn’t loud,” Tori says. “I only heard it when I leaned over to see some of your notes or grab something from my bag and leaned down by you.”  
“Well I guess better for you to hear it when you already know what’s going on than someone else,” Jade says. She turns down Tori’s street. “Is anyone going to be home?”  
“No,” Tori says. “Trina’s got her appointment then I think she’s going to some party so she might be home for an hour to get ready for that. My parents left this morning for a weekend getaway.” Jade nods but doesn’t say anything. She pulls into Tori’s driveway and turns off the car. They both grab their bags and go inside. They drop their bags by the couch and Tori walks to the kitchen.  
“You want something to drink?” Tori asks, opening the refrigerator.  
“Sure,” Jade says. “I’ll take whatever. I’m just going to use your bathroom first.” She walks to the bathroom and locks the door. Tori grabs two pops for them and puts them on the coffee table. She then makes a bag of popcorn and pours it into a bowl so they have something to snack on while working on their project. Ten minutes later, Jade walks back into the living room and sits on the couch. Tori notices a slight blush on her cheeks.  
“How many more times do you need to edge today?” Tori asks while pulling out her history book and folder. Jade freezes and looks at her, cheeks turning red. “I’m guessing that’s what took you so long in the bathroom.”  
“Two more times,” Jade mumbles, turning to her bag and pulling out her own history book and notebook.  
“Do you need to do that at any particular time?” Tori asks.  
“Can we just focus on our project for now?” Jade says. “We can talk about other stuff later.”  
“Sorry, you’re right,” Tori says. “So we need to create some sort of presentation for our topic and talk about it for at least 10 minutes.”  
“I think a PowerPoint would be the easiest to do if we need to talk for that long,” Jade says. “What’s our topic?”  
Tori pulls out a paper from her folder. “Prohibition,” she says.  
“Any specifics on it?”  
“No. We can talk about anything we want that’s related to it.”  
Jade turns to a blank page in her notebook then finds the chapter discussing it in her book. Tori opens her book as well. “Okay,” Jade says, finding the chapter. “Well obviously we can talk about when and how it started and ended. Bootlegging and speakeasies is something else we can talk about.”  
“We can talk about Al Capone in Chicago in relation to bootlegging. There was also someone in New York. What was his name?” Tori looks through her book to find it.  
“Lucky Luciano,” Jade says, finding the name and writing it down with the other subtopics in her notebook.  
“Oh!” Tori says, pointing to something in her book. “The KKK helped enforce it. We can talk about that too.” Jade nods and writes it down.  
“I think we should also talk about the aftermath of it too,” Jade says. “What states were like when prohibition was repealed.”  
“I like that,” Tori says. She looks at Jade’s notes. “I think that’s enough to talk about. We’ve got several subtopics for this and if we talk about them for 2 minutes each, there’s the 10 minutes we need. I think we could actually go longer than 10 minutes.”  
“If we go too long though, we’ll bore everyone, no matter how interesting the topic is,” Jade points out. She looks at the paper Tori has with the assignment details. She points to a line on the page. “There. Minimum of 10 minutes, maximum of 20. Let’s shoot for 15; that way we have some extra time if we run long on something. I don’t think we’ll have any trouble getting to 10 minutes.”  
“Agreed,” Tori says. “I’ll go grab my laptop if we need to find more research not in our books and we can start putting together the PowerPoint outline.” Tori goes upstairs to her room, grabs her laptop and returns to the couch. She opens PowerPoint and starts putting topics on each slide. Jade is writing down talking points for each subtopic while Tori types out in detail what they will say. After working for 3 hours, Jade puts down her pen and leans back on the couch and closing her eyes.  
“I can’t look at that book anymore,” Jade says. “And I think my hand is cramping from writing so much.” Tori looks at Jade as she finishes typing a sentence.  
“I was going to say something about your hand cramping but I think I’ll just keep that to myself,” Tori says, saving the document on her computer. Jade opens her eyes and looks at Tori.  
“Good plan, Vega,” Jade says.  
“You want to order a pizza for dinner?” Tori asks, putting the laptop on the table. “I think we’ve made plenty of progress on our project.”  
“Sure,” Jade replies. Tori gets up and goes to a drawer in the kitchen to find coupons for the pizza place she likes to order from. The door opens and Trina walks in but Jade doesn’t notice. “I’m good with whatever.”  
Tori has her back to Jade and dials the number for the pizza place. “That’s what she said.”  
“Ugh, gross,” Trina says. “I don’t need to hear you two flirting. Although I didn’t know Tori was trying to get you into bed, Jade.” Tori quickly turns around, phone to her ear as it’s ringing.  
“Trina!” Tori yells. “We were talking about pizza.”  
“Yeah because all talk about pizza ends with ‘that’s what she said’,” Trina says.  
“She’s got you there, Vega,” Jade says to Tori. Tori is about to say something else when the pizza place answers her so she turns her attention to her phone. “And I have a boyfriend, in case you forgot,” Jade says to Trina.  
“No I didn’t forget,” Trina says. “I just hope that he forgets you’re his girlfriend and starts dating me.” Trina goes upstairs to her room before Jade can retort. Tori walks back over to the couch after hanging up with the pizza place.  
“Pizza will be here in about 30 minutes,” Tori says, sitting back down. “Sorry about Trina.”  
“Why are you sorry?” Jade asks. “You can’t control what she says.”  
Before she can reply, Trina yells from upstairs. “Tori! Where’s that pink top of yours that I like?”  
“In my closet! What’s wrong with your clothes?!” Trina doesn’t answer and walks down the stairs 5 minutes later, wearing Tori’s pink top.  
“I look so much better in your clothes than you do,” Trina says. “Bye!” She walks out the door before Jade or Tori can say anything. Tori groans and flops back onto the couch.  
“I don’t know how you live with her without killing her,” Jade says.  
“Some days, I don’t know either,” Tori replies as she sits up again. They sit in silence for a few minutes. “So when do you have to, you know?”  
“Earlier you were completely fine talking about it and now you’re embarrassed by it?” Jade asks, smirking. “Why are you so interested anyway?”  
“Because I like you. And Beck is the one who told me about it and your curiosity about being with women so he got me involved in the first place.”  
“You said he talked to you about this on Friday. Did he use Sikowitz’s deal to make you say yes to being involved?”  
“No he didn’t. He offered for me to be involved but said I didn’t have to say yes just because of the deal. I could turn it down if I didn’t want to do it.”  
“What did he want you to do exactly?”  
“Really nothing more than what I did on Wednesday. Actually I probably did more on Wednesday than what he expected. Basically since he said you are too scared to approach a woman you are interested in, he wanted me to approach you instead and see how you reacted.”  
“I guess you could say I was kinda shocked.”  
Tori smirks. “Yeah I kinda gathered that when you backed away from me but didn’t push me away when I had my hand down your pants. I do really want to help you though. I know you’ve never been with a woman. Obviously I have since I don’t hide that I’m bi. I can help you however you want. And if that is just to see what it’s like and if you actually are or are not into women, I will do that.”  
“So you were serious when you said you’d kiss me if I wanted that?”  
“Yes. I was also serious about wanting to taste you again.” The doorbell rings before Jade can come up with an answer to Tori’s statement. Tori gets up from the couch and answers the door. She pays for the pizza then sets it on the coffee table after Jade clears away their notes and books. Tori grabs two more pops, plates, and napkins for them. Jade turns on the TV so she can focus on that while they eat. When they finish eating, Tori puts the leftovers in a container and puts it into the refrigerator then throws the box into their toter in the garage. Jade rinses their plates and puts them in the dishwasher and throws away their napkins. She puts their empty pop cans on the counter for recycling. After grabbing a glass of water for each of them, Jade and Tori go back to the living room and sit on the couch. They continue watching TV but Tori notices that Jade isn’t really paying attention. Not wanting to interrupt her as she’s lost in thought, she waits for her to speak. Jade sighs and leans her head back against the couch and Tori turns to her.  
“Everything okay?” Tori asks.  
“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I have to edge two more times tonight,” Jade says, looking up at the ceiling. “I have to edge now and before going to bed.”  
“Okay?” Tori says, confused.  
“Will you edge me both times?” Jade asks, finally looking at Tori.  
“You want me to edge you?” Tori asks, wide-eyed.  
“It’s getting too hard for me to stop when I do it myself,” Jade admits. “I’ve been teased and denied 47 times over the past 7 days. It doesn’t take long to get me to the edge and I’ve almost gone over it several times. If I edge myself these two times, I don’t think I can stop.”  
“Okay, I’ll do it,” Tori says. “But why not go to Beck and ask him to do it?”  
“This will also give me a chance to experience more what being with another woman is like. And as Beck told me when I asked him why he told you, I know you. It’s probably better to explore this with someone I know.”  
“I agree with that. So do you have any preference for how I edge you? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  
“Well I think we should go up to your room first. I know you said no one will be home, but I don’t want to take that chance by doing anything on your couch.”  
“Let’s go then.” They get up from the couch and go upstairs, Tori locking the front door as they pass it. They go into Tori’s room and Jade sits on the bed. Tori closes her door then sits next to Jade.  
“I don’t care how you edge me. Do whatever feels natural. But I do want to kiss you.” Tori smiles then leans in; Jade leans in as well and their lips meet in a hesitant kiss. Jade quickly gains more confidence and deepens the kiss. Tori reciprocates and brings her hands up to tangle in Jade’s hair while Jade’s hands rest on Tori’s waist. Tori slides her tongue against Jade’s lips who opens her mouth, tangling her tongue with Tori’s. They shift on the bed so Jade is laying back and Tori is straddling her hips. Tori’s hands move down Jade’s body and back up under her shirt to her breasts. She palms them over Jade’s bra and gently squeezes. Jade moans against Tori’s mouth and arches her back, pushing her breasts farther into Tori’s hands. Tori moves one hand back down and grabs the hem of Jade’s shirt, pulling it up and breaking their kiss to pull it over her head. She leans back down to resume kissing Jade as her hand goes behind Jade to the clasp of her bra. She unhooks it and slowly pulls it off Jade and drops it on the floor. Tori then brings her hands up to cup her bare breasts, her nipples pressing into Tori’s palms. Jade gasps and breaks the kiss and Tori moves to kiss her neck while also grinding her hips into Jade’s. She flicks Jade’s nipples with her fingers as she sucks on Jade’s pulse point. She kisses down her neck, collarbone, and chest until her mouth hovers over a nipple. She gives it a teasing flick with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it while rolling the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. After a few minutes, she switches to give the same treatment to the opposite nipple while continuing to grind her hips against Jade’s. She bites down gently on Jade’s nipple and tugs on it. Jade gasps and thrusts her hips up against Tori’s. Tori tugs on the nipple with her teeth again and pinches the other one, gently tugging it as well.  
“Stop!” Jade gasps. Tori lifts her head and removes her hand from her breast. “I’m too close.” Tori moves off of Jade to lay beside her and strokes her hand along Jade’s arm while she calms down. After her breathing slows down again, she opens her eyes and looks at Tori, who places a soft kiss on her lips.  
“I’m surprised you got to the edge just from nipple stimulation,” Tori says. “Is that just because of being denied so many times?”  
“I don’t think so,” Jade says. “When Beck first did this, he got me close to the edge just from playing with my nipples. Other than with a feather, he hadn’t touched me at all between my legs and it was at the beginning of him denying me. It wasn’t like he had been denying me then decided to just stimulate my nipples.”  
“Has he made you come just from that?”  
“No. But after he got me close that time, he said he wanted to explore that more so I’m sure it’s something he’ll do at some point.”  
“Sounds like something to look forward to.” Tori leans over and places a kiss on Jade’s breast then grabs her shirt and bra from the floor and hands them to her. Jade puts on the shirt, forgoing the bra. When Tori raises an eyebrow in question, Jade rolls her eyes.  
“I figured since I need to be denied again tonight, there’s no point to putting it back on. With the attention you just put into my breasts, I think it’s safe to say that you’d just take it off me again.”  
“You’re probably right. You do have beautiful breasts. I’m kinda jealous of them.”  
“Don’t be too jealous. You’re lucky to not have guys always staring at your chest instead of your face or trying to look down your shirt.”  
“That’s probably because people don’t even realize I have breasts.”  
“Maybe.” Jade leans back against Tori’s pillows while Tori lays on her side, propping herself up on her elbow.  
“So how was your first experience kissing a woman?”  
“Well I don’t know if it’s from kissing a woman or if it’s just you, but you are a fucking fantastic kisser. Maybe even better than Beck.”  
“I do think that women are better kissers than men. But that could also just be the ones I’ve been with. You’re a great kisser too. I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”  
“Well you have kissed Beck. How do I compare to him?”  
“It was a stage kiss!”  
“He kisses the same, whether it’s a stage kiss or not. Well I guess not exactly the same. But his stage kiss is just like when he kisses without tongue.”  
“Your kiss without tongue was better than his. And I don’t think you’d want me to kiss him with tongue.”  
“No I don’t. He gets no one’s tongue but mine.”  
“And how do you think he’ll feel about us kissing?”  
“He’s the one who started all of this so he better be okay with it. Plus he knows about it so he’ll be fine. He’ll probably ask me about it too.”  
“Please tell him I’m a better kisser than him.”  
Jade laughs. “I might.”  
“Do you want to stay the night tonight? Since you have to be edged again before bed, would it be better if you just stayed here?”  
“You just want me in your bed, don’t you Vega?”  
“I’d be lying if I said no.”  
“That would probably be the best idea. Beck knows I’m not going to be at his place tonight. And if I stay here, I can avoid my dad; not like he cares if I’m at home or not anyway.”  
“He won’t even question it?”  
“If anything, he’ll probably assume I’m with Beck. He knows we’ve had sex. He once walked in on us in my living room.”  
“He saw you two having sex?!”  
“We were just making out. But neither one of us had a shirt on and my bra was still on but unhooked. Beck ran out right after that, not even putting his shirt on; just grabbed it and ran, leaving me to deal with my dad.”  
“Were you mad at him?”  
“Beck? No. I probably would’ve done the same if our roles were reversed. Anyway my dad said something about waiting til marriage and that this is what happens when I don’t go to a real school so I told him that Beck had already taken my virginity two months prior.”  
“Really? Was that true?”  
“Yeah. It happened on our two year anniversary. I’m not going into details though.”  
“What did your dad say?”  
“He yelled at me, said I was a whore like my mother who just wanted his money. I yelled back at him and said that if that was true of my mother then it was his fault for being married to her for 15 years and getting her pregnant with me. Then I also yelled at him that she wasn’t the one who was cheating on him with her secretary. He slapped me then went to his room.”  
“He slapped you?!”  
“Yeah. So I cut up some of his things. All of his shoes and coats that were in the hall closet, his briefcase he had left in the living room. Anything in the laundry that was his. I don’t know if he felt bad about hitting me or not. He never apologized but he also didn’t say anything about me cutting up his things.”  
“Does Beck know he hit you?”  
“Of course he does. He was furious but I told him not to worry about it. My dad had never hit me before and I probably goaded him into it. But I cut up his things so I figured we were even.”  
“Wow. I can’t imagine a relationship like that with my parents.”  
“Yes I know. You have the perfect parents.”  
“They are not perfect. They’ve had to go to couples counseling before. My mom was having an affair with my dad’s partner at work. Plus when Trina had her wisdom teeth taken out, they went on vacation just so they wouldn’t have to take care of her.”  
“Well I don’t blame them for not wanting to take care of Trina.”  
“That’s not the point though. They’re our parents. Even if Trina is…difficult to deal with at times, they should still make the effort instead of running away from her. They also weren’t the most supportive when I came out.”  
“Really? You told us that they were totally fine with it?”  
“Trina was. Said she always had a feeling. My mom basically ignored what I told her and my dad just got quiet and didn’t say anything for awhile. He just glared at me with a disappointed look whenever we were in the same room.” Tori lays down on her back and stares up at the ceiling. Jade turns her head so she’s still looking at Tori.  
“How are they now?”  
Tori sighs. “Well my dad doesn’t glare at me anymore. My mom still acts the same. We never talk about it. I’ve never brought over a girl I’ve been interested in.”  
“How many girls have you been with?”  
“I’ve dated 3 but only 1 was pretty serious. It was someone from my old high school but we weren’t together until I started at Hollywood Arts. We were together for about 6 months. It was after I dated Steven but before Ryder.”  
“Did you sleep with her?”  
“Twice. The first time, we had been dating for about 4 months and we were at a party. Someone spiked the punch but we didn’t know that until later. We both got pretty drunk. Not black-out drunk but enough that we couldn’t drive home. So we ended up walking to another friend’s house and crashed there. We were just going to go to sleep but one thing led to another and we woke up the next morning, naked and in the same bed, and very hungover. We had sex one other time and it was amazing. Unfortunately, she and her family moved to New York shortly after that and we broke up.”  
“Do you even remember the first time?”  
“Mostly. I wasn’t drunk enough to forget what we did. Just enough to not say no to it.”  
“Do you regret it?”  
“I regret how it happened, but not that it happened.”  
“Have you had sex with boys?”  
“Yes. Both Danny and Steven.”  
“And?”  
“It was awkward with Danny because it was both of our first times. We did it a couple times and it got better but it was still awkward. It was better with Steven because we both had more experience. He was only concerned with getting off himself though. At least Danny always tried to get me off, even if he didn’t know what he was doing.”  
“No wonder you prefer girls if those are your experiences of sex with guys.”  
Tori looks at Jade. “Not all of us can have Beck as a partner.”  
“He is pretty great, when he’s not denying my orgasms.”  
Tori laughs. “I’m sure he’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”  
“He better. Otherwise I’ll literally have to take things into my own hands.”  
“Wouldn’t want your hand to cramp up like it does when writing for 3 hours. Although it’d probably cramp faster with what you’d be doing with it.”  
Jade shoves Tori so she almost falls off the bed. “With how pent up I am, it won’t take me long tomorrow. I don’t think my hand will cramp that fast. And if it does, I’ll make sure I’ve got fresh batteries.” Tori settles back into her spot on the bed.  
“You’ve got my number too. You can always call me if you need any assistance.”  
“I’ll call you if I have any peaches for you.”  
“I do like juicy peaches.” They look at each other and burst out laughing. “How hot did that make you? I noticed you shifting in your seat before you abruptly left.”  
“Let’s just say that the ache you left me with before lunch intensified a bit.”  
Tori rolls onto her side onto her elbow again, slightly over Jade. She puts her hand on Jade’s stomach, then slides it around her waist. “And how is that ache right now?”  
“Manageable for the time being. More so when your hand wasn’t on me.”  
“Should I remove it?” She pulls on the waistband of her skirt then lets it snap back against her skin, giving a double meaning to her words. Jade swallows hard.  
“Wh-why don’t we watch a movie?” Jade stutters. “We can relax before bed.”  
Tori chuckles and kisses Jade’s cheek. “Sure.” She gets off the bed, giving Jade a chance to exhale the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Pick out a movie,” Tori says, indicating the two shelves of movies. “I’m going to go get us some drinks.” She leaves the room and goes downstairs. She gets two glasses of water as well as some cookies for them. When she returns to the room, Jade is still browsing her movies.  
“You have crappy taste in movies, Vega,” Jade says. Tori rolls her eyes and puts their drinks and cookies on the nightstand.  
“Sorry I don’t like horror movies,” Tori says moving over to her dresser. Jade finally selects a movie and goes over to Tori.  
“Here,” Jade says, handing her the movie, Perks of Being a Wallflower. “I don’t know how to set up your stuff.”  
“Guess my movies aren’t too terrible if you found one to watch,” Tori says. She motions to some clothes on her bed. “You can wear any of that if you want to put on something more comfortable. It should all fit you.” She then goes to her TV, putting in the movie then going to the correct input for it to show on the screen. Jade looks over the clothes on her bed then picks up a pair of shorts.  
“I don’t think you have any shirts that will fit me,” Jade says. “Since I’m a bit more endowed in that area.”  
“Yes, we’ve already established that you have bigger boobs than me,” Tori says rolling her eyes. “As you once said to Andre, you went from an A to a D in 8th grade.”  
“He was talking about his grades,” Jade says. “How do you know I wasn’t as well?”  
“You get straight A’s in every class.”  
“You didn’t know me then.”  
“Look me in the eye with a straight face and tell me you were talking about grades then.” Jade walks up to Tori and looks in her eyes.  
With a straight face, she says, “I was talking about grades.” They stare at each other for a bit then Jade cracks. “Fuck! Fine, I wasn’t talking about grades. Happy?”  
“Very.”  
“Ugh. I can do that to Beck. Why can’t I do that to you?”  
“Guess I’m special.”  
“Not sure what kind of special.” Jade walks into the bathroom before Tori can reply. When she walks out, she is wearing her shirt and a pair of Tori’s shorts. Tori has changed into yoga pants and a tank top. They both get onto the bed and lean back against the pillows. Tori starts the movie and they both watch, drinking their water and eating the cookies Tori brought up. When the movie ends, Jade sees that it is 9:00.  
“Let’s watch another movie,” Jade says. “It’s too early for bed. You have Netflix?”  
“No,” Tori says.  
“How do you not have Netflix?” Jade asks.  
“Not everyone has Netflix,” Tori says.  
“Whatever,” Jade says. “We’ll use my login.” Jade goes to the Netflix app on the TV and puts in her username and password. “What do you want to watch?”  
“Not a horror movie,” Tori says, seeing that many of the movies on the home screen are horror.  
“Why not?” Jade asks. “Will you have nightmares?”  
“Probably,” Tori says. “I’ve never liked horror movies. I don’t like being scared for fun. But if you want to watch a horror movie, just remember that I’m the one edging you tonight.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jade asks, confused.  
“It means that I can make it last however long I want to,” Tori says. “I can just keep you on that edge. Constant stimulation; enough to keep you on the edge, not backing away from it but never enough to push you over. With my previous girlfriend, I kept her on the edge for 5 minutes before she was begging me but I didn’t stop or give her more. I kept it up for 10 more minutes. And she hadn’t been denied 48 times before that. Imagine if I kept you on that edge for 15 minutes or more. I think you’d be begging for me to stop after 2 minutes.”  
Jade stares at Tori, her eyes darkening at her words as a rush of arousal sweeps through her. She coughs to clear her throat. “So not a horror movie,” Jade says turning back to the TV. “What else do you want to watch?”  
“How about Fifty Shades of Grey?” Tori says, putting her hand on Jade’s thigh.  
“No movies with any sex in them,” Jade replies.  
“Are you sure?” Tori asks, sliding her hand up the inside of Jade’s thigh. Jade grabs her hand before it reaches her center.  
“I’m sure,” Jade says. She scrolls through movies on her home screen and stops at the first one that’s not a horror movie. “There! We’ll watch Alvin and the Chipmunks.”  
Tori removes her hand from Jade’s leg and settles back into the pillows. “How did that even come up on your home screen?”  
“Cat and I had a sleepover recently and she chose some kid’s movie to watch so now I get movies in that genre recommended on my home screen.” Jade starts the movie and leans back into the pillows next to Tori. Halfway through the movie, Tori shifts and lays her head on Jade’s shoulder. When the movie ends, Jade turns it off and turns her head toward Tori, who is still resting against her shoulder. She sees that Tori’s eyes are closed. She brushes some hair away from her face and puts it behind her ear. Tori opens her eyes when she feels Jade’s fingers and looks up at her, still not moving her head off Jade’s shoulder.  
“Is it past your bedtime, Vega?” Jade asks, smirking. Tori finally lifts her head and sits up.  
“Not quite but close,” Tori replies. “I’m usually in bed by now but not asleep.”  
“And what would you be doing in bed, not asleep?” Jade asks, still smirking.  
“A variety of things,” Tori says, smirking back. “Playing games on my phone, listening to music, fantasizing about a certain Goth while touching myself, reading. You know, normal teen stuff.”  
“What do you fantasize about?”  
“Many things. I have a pretty big imagination. And now I know what you taste like so that makes my fantasies even better. Speaking of…” Tori moves so she is straddling Jade’s hips. “You’re here in my bed and need to be edged again. I can make one of my fantasies a reality.” She leans in and kisses Jade passionately. Jade returns the kiss with equal passion and wraps her arms around Tori’s waist, pulling her closer. Tori quickly removes Jade’s shirt then continues kissing Jade, pushing her tongue between her lips, entangling it with Jade’s. She cups Jade’s breasts and flicks her nipples. Jade moans against Tori’s mouth at the sensation. Tori moves from Jade’s mouth to her neck, down her chest and stomach. She pauses at the top of her shorts and looks up at Jade. Jade nods and Tori hooks her fingers into the waistband of the shorts and pulls them down Jade’s legs and drops them on the floor, leaving Jade laying on her bed in just her panties. Tori kisses her way up Jade’s right leg. When she gets to the top, she moves down to her left ankle and repeats the process, then kisses along the top edge of Jade’s underwear. She lifts her head and looks up at Jade, who has her eyes closed. Jade opens her eyes and looks down at Tori.  
“Why’d you stop?” Jade asks.  
“How do you want me to do this?” Tori asks. “I know you’ll get to the edge quickly. Do you want me to stop once you do or do you want me to draw it out for a bit? I won’t do it for 15 minutes or more, unless you want me to.”  
“Why don’t you just keep going until I tell you to stop?” Jade says. “If I can speak that is.” Tori laughs then kisses Jade’s hip. She curls her fingers around the sides of Jade’s panties and pulls them off, tossing them to the floor as she spreads Jade’s leg more to settle in between them. She kisses up the inside of her thigh then places a kiss against Jade’s center. She then gives it a long lick, from her entrance up to her clit. Jade gasps as she feels Tori’s tongue against her. Tori licks her all over, occasionally thrusting her tongue inside her and flicking her clit. She wraps her lips around Jade’s clit and sucks on it, causing Jade to gasp again and lift her hips against Tori’s face. Tori places her arms on Jade’s thighs, pinning them to the mattress, spreading her wider and not allowing her to arch up. She removes her lips from Jade’s clit, realizing that Jade is on the edge. She continues to lick all over her center, keeping Jade on the edge but avoiding her clit so she won’t orgasm. She repeatedly thrusts her tongue into Jade, stopping when she feels her muscles clenching, going back to just licking her lower lips. She lightly flicks her tongue over Jade’s clit then moves away. She keeps this up for 5 more minutes before Jade is reaching down, tangling her fingers in Tori’s hair and gently pulling.  
“Stop,” Jade whispers, tugging on Tori’s hair. Tori places one last kiss against her core then moves back up to lay next to Jade. Tori wipes her hand against her face to remove Jade’s fluids from it then licks them off her hand. Jade has her eyes closed and is trying to slow down her breathing while also gripping the sheets in her hand so she doesn’t push herself over the edge. Tori places soft kisses on Jade’s shoulder and runs her hand along Jade’s arm as she calms down. After another 10 minutes, Jade finally calms her breathing and opens her eyes, looking at Tori. Tori places a soft kiss on Jade’s lips then pulls back.  
“Fuck,” Jade says. Tori laughs.  
“That good, huh?” Tori says.  
“I thought Beck was good at giving head,” Jade says, finally closing her legs. “But I don’t think he’d be able to do what you just did.”  
“What, keeping you on the edge for that long?” Tori says.  
“Yeah,” Jade says. “He’d probably pull back when he gets me to the edge, let me calm down then continue on. Or just push me over the edge which I wouldn’t object to.”  
“You would’ve come so hard if I would’ve pushed you over the edge after keeping you there for so long.”  
“Speaking from experience?”  
“I told you I kept my ex-girlfriend on the edge for 15 minutes before pushing her over. I thought she had passed out for a minute after her orgasm.”  
“Shit.”  
“She did always have strong orgasms though, so I don’t know how much of that was actually me.”  
“You were the cause of the orgasm so you should at least take some credit.”  
“So what’s harder to deal with: be repeatedly teased and denied in the same night or being edged once, but staying on that edge for 7 minutes then being denied?”  
“I don’t think I can make a true opinion on that since I’ve been edged for a week before you held me on the brink. But I do think it’s harder to be edged every day for a week instead of 20 plus times in one night. My concentration has diminished all week.”  
“That makes sense.”  
“But don’t you dare tell Beck that all the denial in one night wasn’t as hard to deal with as this. If he knew, he’d want to do it regularly. It was still really hard to handle.”  
“Your secret is safe with me.” Tori kisses Jade’s cheek and Jade closes her eyes. “Want to go to the guest room so you can sleep?”  
Jade doesn’t open her eyes. “I don’t think I can move. You took a lot out of me. Unless you want me to go to the guest room. I’ll move if you want me to.” Jade opens her eyes and looks at Tori.  
“You can stay here; I don’t mind. Are you also too tired to put your clothes back on?”  
“I’d be able to do that but I also don’t really see the point of it. You literally just had your mouth on almost every part of me. I don’t have anything to hide and it’d be kinda stupid for me to be embarrassed being naked around you now.”  
“No complaints from me.” She pulls the blankets up to cover them both and cuddles into Jade. “Thank you for letting me help you with this.”  
“You were the one who cornered me in the janitor’s closet and put your hand in my pants. I was just too shocked and aroused to push you away. I guess we should really both thank Beck for getting you involved.”  
“Yeah, that wouldn’t be an awkward conversation: ‘thanks Beck, for letting me kiss and go down on your girlfriend.’ I’m sure he’d love that.”  
“Hey, he’s the one who told you about this. I’m sure he assumed what would happen. If he’s not okay with it, that’s his problem.”  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“Of course I am. I’m always right.” Tori pinches Jade’s nipple instead of responding. “Hey, no more of that. I’ve already been edged enough and still throbbing from what you did earlier.”  
“I’ve heard of a way to help with that. Other than an orgasm, that is.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Ice.” Jade shifts so she is looking at Tori. Tori looks up at her.  
“You mean, using ice down there?”  
“Yep. Gives a whole new meaning of cooling off.”  
“I think I’ll pass on that. Eventually the throbbing will stop and I’ll fall asleep. Just don’t touch me anywhere that will arouse me more.”  
“I’m sure you’ll need your rest for tomorrow.”  
“Also stop saying things that will keep my mind on my situation.” Tori laughs and gives Jade a brief kiss before settling against her side, putting her head on Jade’s shoulder and her arm across her stomach.  
“Good night Jade.”  
“Good night Vega.” They both close their eyes, Tori falling asleep fairly quickly and Jade taking longer to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning  
Tori wakes up with her arm around Jade. She brushes some hair from Jade’s face and places a kiss on her cheek before getting out of bed, careful to not wake Jade. She quietly slips out of the room and goes downstairs to the kitchen to start making a pot of coffee. As that is brewing, she sees Trina sprawled across one of the couches in the living room, still wearing her clothes from last night. Tori rolls her eyes and pulls out two mugs as she waits for the coffee to finish up. When it is ready, she pours the coffee in both mugs then fixes hers with cream and sugar. She is stirring sugar into the other mug for Jade when Jade walks into the kitchen, dressed in her clothes from the previous day.  
“I hope one of those is for me,” Jade says. Tori smiles and hands Jade the mug she just finished stirring.  
“Of course,” Tori says. “I’ve known you long enough to know that giving you coffee first thing in the morning increases the chances of you not being in a bad mood.” Jade takes a long drink from her mug.  
“And you apparently know how I like my coffee too,” Jade comments.  
“You have made me buy you coffee before,” Tori says. “And the first time I brought you coffee, I asked Beck how you like it. Couldn’t take the chance that I’d get it wrong and you’d dump a hot cup of coffee on my head instead of a cold one.”  
“The first time I met you, you were rubbing my boyfriend’s chest,” Jade defends. “I felt like you deserved it. That was also my coffee you spilled on him.”  
“You’re never going to let that go are you?” Tori asks.  
“Probably not,” Jade says, smirking then taking another drink of her coffee.  
“Want some breakfast?” Tori asks. “We can just have cereal or I can make French toast or pancakes or eggs. Whatever you want.”   
“You two are so loud,” Trina says from the couch. Tori and Jade look to the living room where Trina is now sitting up on the couch. “I’m trying to sleep. What is Jade doing here this early?”  
“You could sleep in your room instead of the couch,” Tori says.  
“I was too tired last night,” Trina says.  
“And apparently too drunk, since you’re clearly hungover right now,” Jade says.  
“No one asked you,” Trina says. “Why are you here anyway?”  
“She spent the night,” Tori says. “We were watching movies last night and it ended up being pretty late when we finished the last one so she stayed over.”  
“Whatever,” Trina says, getting up. “Is there still coffee?” Jade turns to the coffee pot and pours what’s left in it into her mug.  
“Nope,” Jade says, stirring sugar into her mug.  
“Gank,” Trina says, glaring at her then going upstairs.  
“I would say that was rude,” Tori starts, looking at Jade, “but I don’t really care. What do you want for breakfast?”  
“It doesn’t matter to me,” Jade says. “Whatever you feel like having is fine with me.”  
“Well what I feel like having isn’t really breakfast,” Tori says, letting her eyes roam over Jade as she drinks from her mug.  
Jade groans. “Stop saying things like that and looking at me like that,” Jade complains, pressing her thighs together. Tori just smiles and puts her mug on the counter then pulls out milk, eggs, cinnamon, and bread to make French toast. She mixes the eggs, milk and cinnamon in a bowl then pulls out a skillet and puts it on the stove. She puts butter in the skillet then turns on the stove to melt the butter. When it is melted, she dips a couple pieces of bread into the milk and egg mixture then puts them in the skillet.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jade asks. “I feel useless right now, watching you make breakfast for us.”  
“There’s a bowl of fruit in the refrigerator if you want to get that out to eat as well,” Tori says, flipping the bread in the skillet. “And you can get out plates and silverware too. Plates are in the cabinet by the fridge and silverware is in the last drawer.” Jade grabs the bowl of fruit and puts it on the table. She then grabs plates and forks for each of them and puts those on the table as well. Tori grabs a plate from the cabinet and puts the finished pieces of French toast on it; she then dips 2 more pieces of bread in the mixture then puts them in the skillet. When those pieces are finished, she adds them to the plate with the first pieces and turns off the skillet. She takes the plate over to the table and puts it next to the fruit bowl. Jade brings over Tori’s coffee as well as her own; they sit at the table and put food on their plates and eat.  
“So when are you meeting up with Beck?” Tori asks.  
“Hopefully soon,” Jade replies. “I need to text him and see if he’s awake.” When they finish eating, they clean up their dishes and wipe down the counter and table to make sure everything is clean. They go up to Tori’s room; Tori grabs a change of clothes then goes into the bathroom to shower while Jade grabs her phone from the nightstand and sees she has a text from Beck.  
Beck: Hey Babe. Don’t hate me but my dad is making me go to my uncle’s house with him to help with some landscaping. I won’t be home until later.  
Jade sits on Tori’s bed and types a reply.  
Jade: So when can I come over?  
Beck: I’m guessing I’ll be home around 7 or 8? My uncle lives about an hour away so I can text you when we’re leaving.   
Jade: I was hoping to be able to come over earlier so I’d be done with this deal.  
Beck: I know. I’m sorry. My dad just told me this morning when I was grabbing breakfast. We’re about halfway to my uncle’s house now.  
Jade: Do I have to wait until you get back?  
Beck: Yes. The deal was for a week until I say so today. And you’re not going to come until I’m inside you.  
Jade: Fuck Beck. Please don’t say things like that to me right now.  
Beck: Did that get you wet?  
Jade: I’m practically always wet right now. You’d be able to feel for yourself if you weren’t going to your uncle’s.   
Beck: Show me.  
Jade: I can’t.   
Beck: Why not?  
Jade: I’m not at home.  
Beck: Where are you?  
Jade: At Tori’s.   
Beck: Why? Seems early to be there.  
Jade: I slept here last night after we were working on our project. We watched a couple movies and it got late.  
Beck: Did you still edge?  
Jade: Yes.  
Beck: Did Tori edge you?  
Jade: Yes.  
Beck: As I remember, when we left school, you had to edge 3 times yet. Did she do all 3?  
Jade: 2. I didn’t think I’d be able to stop myself if I did it.  
Beck: I want to hear all about it. Not through text and not when I’m in a car with my dad.  
Jade: Can it please be sometime after you make me come?  
Beck: Does it make you hot to think about it?  
Jade: Yes.  
Beck: How wet are you? Are your panties soaked?  
Jade: You know I hate that word.  
Beck: Answer the question.   
Jade: Almost. It’s pretty uncomfortable.   
Beck: I’m sure it is. Both the wet underwear and the aching I’m guessing you’re feeling.   
Jade: I’m trying not to think about it.  
Beck: What part: the constant ache between your thighs, the wetness you feel while walking, how swollen your clit is, begging to be touched, all the times you’ve been teased, needing to be pushed over the edge but never reaching that peak, how it will feel with my cock in you and finally getting the release you’ve been craving?  
Jade: Beck….please.  
Beck: I can’t wait to hear you say that tonight.   
Jade: I need you so bad right now.  
Beck: I’ll be home tonight and will take care of you then. Until then, no coming. You can edge if you want.  
Jade: One touch might send me over right now.  
Beck: I still want to see how wet you are.  
Jade: I told you I can’t. I’m at Tori’s.   
Beck: Have Tori take a picture on your phone and send it to me.  
Jade: What? No.  
Beck: That’s an order Jade.  
Jade: Yes Sir. I’ll send it soon.  
Beck: That’s my girl. We just got to my uncle’s house. I’ll let you know when we leave. I expect that picture within the hour.  
Jade: Yes Sir.  
Beck: I love you.  
Jade: I love you too.  
Jade puts her phone on the nightstand as Tori walks out of the bathroom, running a towel through her wet hair.  
“You going over to Beck's soon?” Tori asks.  
“No,” Jade says. “His dad dragged him to his uncle’s house to help with some landscaping. He won’t be home until tonight.”  
“And you have to wait until he’s back to have an orgasm?” Tori asks, putting the towel on the back of her desk chair and grabbing her brush.  
“Yes,” Jade says. “I can’t come until Beck allows me to; that was part of the deal. And as he just told me, I’m not going to come until he’s inside me.”  
“So now he’s torturing you by getting you aroused and unable to do anything about it,” Tori comments.  
“That's mild compared to what else he texted me,” Jade says, glaring at her phone. Tori puts her brush down, finished with her hair until it dries.  
“What else did he say?”  
“Plenty of things so my mind is focused on my situation instead of ignoring it.”  
“Now I’m very interested.”  
“Well get uninterested because I’m not telling you what he said.” Jade’s phone vibrates on the desk. She grabs it and sees the text from Beck.  
Beck: I’m still waiting.  
Jade sighs and puts her phone back on the nightstand. Tori looks at her with a questioning look.  
“Who was the text from?” Tori asks.  
“Beck,” Jade says. “As we were talking earlier and he was saying things to arouse me, he asked if I was wet. After my response to him, which I’m not sharing with you, he asked for a picture.”  
“What kind of picture?”  
“One that shows him that I’m wet. And how wet.”  
“Oh. Well the bathroom is open, if you want some privacy to do that.”  
“I can’t. I told him I couldn’t send him a picture since I’m here, not at home. So now he wants me to have you take the picture with my phone to send to him.”  
“I’m no professional photographer but I’d be happy to help you out.”  
“I figured you wouldn’t say no.” She gets up from the bed and walks over to the closed bedroom door. She locks it then walks back over to the bed. She unlocks her phone and goes to the camera before handing the phone to Tori. Jade takes off her leggings and underwear and sits on the bed, her skirt still covering her. “Since I’m not the one taking the photo, I’m sure he’s going to want to see as much as he can.”  
“You’ve done this before?”  
“Only a couple of times.” Jade lays on the bed, pulls up her skirt, and spreads her legs. “Take the picture.”  
Tori moves to the foot of the bed and looks between Jade’s spread legs. “I think you can do better than that for this. You said he’d want to see everything so show him everything. Bend your knees then let them lay flat against the bed. This will spread you even wider which will show more to Beck.” Jade does as Tori says. “Use both hands to pull your lips apart. Then he’ll be able to see your clit and vagina.” Again, Jade does as Tori says, grabbing both slick lips and pulling them apart, keeping nothing hidden. Tori can see how wet she is, her center glistening in the light. Tori positions herself between Jade’s legs and holds up Jade’s phone to take a picture of her core. “Don’t move. I want to take another picture. I’ll edge you if you move.”  
“I won’t move.” Tori holds Jade’s phone in one hand and uses the other hand to push two fingers into Jade, causing her to gasp at the unexpected touch, but she doesn’t move. Tori pulls her fingers out, Jade’s juices clinging to them, a string hanging in the air between Jade’s core and Tori’s fingers. Tori takes the picture then sets the phone on the bed and leans forward to take a long lick from Jade’s entrance up to her clit, then sits back and sucks her fingers clean.  
“You can move now. I’ve got the pictures.” Jade closes her legs and pushes her skirt down to cover herself. Jade sits up and Tori hands her phone to her. Jade looks at the two pictures Tori took. “I personally like the second picture. It really shows how wet you are. And being all spread open, you can see your swollen clit too.”  
“Not you too. I’m already aroused, as you just saw. I don’t need any more reminders.”  
“Okay, okay. I won’t intentionally arouse you more.” Jade ends up sending both pictures to Beck then puts her underwear and leggings back on. Tori washes her hands then unlocks the bedroom door and goes downstairs. Jade is grabbing her boots to put on when her phone vibrates with a new text from Beck.  
Beck: So hot! You deserve to be rewarded for those.  
Jade: Thank you Sir.  
Beck: Who had the idea of Tori’s fingers being used too?  
Jade: She did it without telling me. Just told me to not move because she wanted to take another picture.   
Beck: Surprised you didn’t move when she touched you unexpectedly.   
Jade: She threatened to edge me if I moved and I don’t think I can handle being edged again.   
Beck: Sounds like I’m not the only one you’ll submit to.  
Jade: Maybe but I can’t say for sure. You’re the only person I’ve ever been with and I trust you to know that I’m safe if I give up control. I don’t know if I could fully submit to someone else, maybe just in certain situations.   
Beck: It would be interesting to explore that further but I don’t know how we’d do that.  
Jade: Maybe we can talk about it sometime. I don’t know how comfortable I’d be with anyone else but I think we can at least talk about it.  
Beck: Agreed. I’ve gotta get back to work. I’ll see you tonight. Thank you for the pictures.   
Jade: I’m looking forward to my reward. See you tonight.  
Jade puts her phone down then puts her boots on. She then grabs her phone and goes downstairs where Tori is sitting on the couch watching TV.   
“What did Beck say about the picture?” Tori asks.  
“I sent both of them to him,” Jade replies. “He liked them. Said I deserve to be rewarded for them.”  
“Sounds like you have an exciting night ahead of you,” Tori says. “You might need to take a nap to make sure you have enough energy.”  
“That’s what coffee is for,” Jade says.  
“You about to head home?”  
“Yeah.” She grabs her bag from where it’s sitting by the door but hesitates before leaving. “Is Trina still here?”  
“She’s passed out in her room. Why?”  
“Because I don’t want her eavesdropping on what I’m going to ask you.”  
“And what is that?”  
Jade glances at the stairs to make sure they’re empty before answering Tori. “Do you want to join me and Beck tonight?”  
Tori looks at her wide-eyed. “You—what?”  
“You heard me. Don’t make me repeat myself.”  
“Is this you asking or Beck?”  
“Me.”  
“Why?” Jade glances at the stairs again.  
“As thanks for this week and helping me experience new things. And I want to know what it’s like to be with another woman, both giving and receiving. I’ve received but I haven’t given you anything and I want to. You’ve given me pleasure but haven’t gotten any yourself. I feel like I owe you.”  
“I don’t want you to do something just because you think you have to.”  
“I want to do it.”  
“Okay then. I’ll join you. Does Beck know?”  
“No but I’ll tell him. I’m going home to shower and change into clean clothes. I’ll be back around 5. Beck thinks he’ll be home between 7 and 8. He’s supposed to text me when they’re leaving his uncle’s house and it’s an hour drive.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you later then.” Jade leaves Tori’s house and drives to her own. She enters the empty house and goes down to her room. She goes into her bathroom and starts the shower; she undresses then steps into the shower once it is warm enough. After she finishes her shower, she dries off and wraps her robe around her then sits at her vanity to blow dry her hair. After styling her hair to fall in waves down her back, she puts on her makeup. She dresses in sweats and a t-shirt for now and decides to work on some homework. She pulls her bag over to her desk and pulls out some assignments to work on. She looks at her clock after awhile and sees that she’s been doing homework for 4 hours as it is now 3pm. She gets up from her desk and stretches then lays on her bed, grabbing the remote for her TV and turns it on, opening her Netflix app. Seeing as she doesn’t have time to watch a movie, she turns on an episode of Dynasty. As a second episode is playing, she gets dressed in a skirt, tank top, and flannel shirt. She debates whether or not to wear leggings, eventually opting to not wear any, knowing she’s just going to be taking them off shortly after arriving at Beck's RV. She finishes watching the episode of Dynasty then turns off her TV. She puts on her favorite pair of combat boots, grabs her purse and keys, then goes out to her car to drive to Tori’s house to pick her up. After pulling into her driveway, she honks the horn a couple times to let Tori know she’s there. A few minutes later, Tori walks out and gets into Jade’s car. Jade backs out of the driveway and starts driving.   
“You look nice,” Tori says. “I especially like that you aren’t wearing leggings.” Tori puts her hand on Jade’s thigh and slowly strokes it.  
“I figured I didn’t need to wear them since we’ll just be at Beck’s and my clothes won’t be on for long anyway,” Jade says.  
“I especially like the ease of access,” Tori says, sliding her hand up under Jade’s skirt. Jade grabs her hand before it gets too high and pulls it off her thigh.  
“No wandering hands,” Jade says. “I need to be able to focus on the road.”  
“So is Beck home already?” Tori asks.  
“No,” Jade says. “I thought we could pick up some take out then just go to Beck's to eat.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Tori replies. “What are we getting to eat?”  
“What do you want? Sushi, pasta, burgers, pizza?”  
“I’m always up for sushi.”  
“Sushi it is. Put in an order at Nozu.” Tori pulls out her phone and places an order for both of them.  
“It will be ready for pick up in 15 minutes.”  
“We'll be there in 10 so we can wait for a little bit.” Jade drives to Nozu and parks in the parking lot. They both go inside and wait for their order to be ready. When it is, Jade pays for it and they go back to her car. Jade drives them to Beck’s place and parks on the street next to the driveway. They get out of the car, Tori grabbing the food, and go to Beck’s RV. Jade locks her car and unlocks the RV so they can go inside. Once inside, they sit on the couch and take out their food. Jade grabs two bottles of water from Beck’s mini fridge.  
“I could’ve paid for the food,” Tori says. “Or at least my half.”  
“Wouldn’t want you to have to get a job at that yogurt place again and stick frozen yogurt balls in your hat to fake that you gave away all the samples for a hundred bucks,” Jade says, eating her sushi. Tori blushes.  
“How did you know about that?” Tori asks. “Did Andre tell you?”  
“He’s really not great about keeping secrets,” Jade says. “Especially when he’s had a beer or two. He mentioned it to Beck during one of their poker nights.”  
“And Beck obviously told you,” Tori surmises.  
“We tell each other everything,” Jade says. “Even when we don’t want to.”  
“I envy your relationship with him,” Tori says, eating her own sushi.  
“Why?”  
“Just the love and trust between the two of you. I hope to have that with someone someday.” Jade is saved from answering when she gets a text.  
Beck: We are leaving now. I should be home in an hour.  
“Beck should be here in an hour,” Jade tells Tori. “They are leaving his uncle’s house now.” She replies to his text.  
Jade: Can’t wait. Vega is joining us btw.  
Beck: Ok. Is she getting a ride to my RV or are you picking her up on your way over?  
Jade: We’re both already at your RV. We picked up Nozu for dinner and just came to your place to eat.  
Beck: Sounds like you’re pretty eager since you’re already at my RV.  
Jade: I didn’t think you’d care if I was already here. Besides, now you don’t have to wait for me to come over.  
Beck: I always like when you’re at my place. I just need to shower when I get home.  
Jade: Can’t that wait?  
Beck: Unless you want me to be sweaty and dirty instead, no.  
Jade: Ok fine. Shower first. But make it quick.  
Beck: The shower will be the only thing that is quick tonight.  
Jade: I’m looking forward to it.  
Beck: I’ll see you soon babe. I love you.  
Jade: I love you too.  
Jade puts her phone down then finishes her sushi. Tori finishes hers as well and they throw their trash in the garbage can by the door. Tori sits back on the couch after using the bathroom and Jade is sitting on Beck’s bed.  
“So what is going to happen tonight?” Tori asks.  
“I thought that was pretty clear,” Jade says, amused. “We’re going to have sex and I’m finally getting at least one orgasm.”  
“I know that,” Tori says. “I meant, like is this just to get you off? How much am I going to be involved? What about between me and Beck? I don’t want to do anything that you don’t want me to. And I won’t even touch him if you don’t want me to.”  
“I think we should wait for Beck to get back to have this conversation,” Jade says. “That way, we’re all on the same page. But one thing I can say is I don’t want you two kissing.”  
“Of course,” Tori says. “What about you and me kissing?”  
“I’m fine with it but I think we should let Beck decide that,” Jade says. “I’m assuming he would be fine with the two of you kissing but I don’t want that. So I’ll leave the decision about you and me kissing up to him.”  
“Understandable,” Tori says. Jade turns on the TV while they wait for Beck. 50 minutes later, they hear a vehicle pull into the driveway and Beck walks in shortly afterwards.  
“Hey Tori,” Beck says.  
“Hi,” Tori replies.  
“Hey,” he says to Jade, leaning down to kiss her. She kisses him back but pulls away before they get carried away.  
“Hi,” Jade says softly. Beck stands back up and grabs a can of lemonade from his mini fridge and takes a long drink.  
“How was landscaping at your uncle’s?” Tori asks.  
“It was a lot but I’m glad we’re done,” Beck says. “I’m going to go take a shower then I’ll take care of you,” he says to Jade.  
“Before you do, can we all talk first?” Jade asks.  
“Sure,” Beck says, sitting in a chair.  
“I just think we need to discuss expectations, I guess, before we start anything,” Jade says.  
“I think more like guidelines than expectations,” Tori puts in.  
“That’s a much better word to use,” Jade says. “Vega and I haven’t discussed much because I wanted to wait for you but one thing I did say is that I don’t want the two of you to kiss. It might be weird because we’re all going to have sex but I don’t feel comfortable with that.”  
“It’s not weird,” Beck says. “It’s understandable. And I think most of our focus will be on you so it might be odd for us to kiss. Would you agree Tori?”  
“I do,” Tori says. “Like I told Jade, I’m willing to do anything. I just don’t want to make either of you uncomfortable.”  
“We’re both here for Jade,” Beck says to Tori. “You’re helping her to experience being with another woman and I’m her boyfriend. While we might find each other attractive as well, I don’t think there’s anything more than friendship between us. Agreed?”  
“Agreed,” Tori says.  
“I think we focus on her and she’s the one who does most of the touching to either of us unless she says otherwise,” Beck says. “I’m okay with the two of you kissing because I think that just helps with her exploration. Why don’t we just start with taking care of Jade and let things just happen. If anyone doesn’t like what’s happening, just say so.”  
“That works for me,” Tori says.  
“Me too,” Jade says. She gets up and kisses Beck briefly but passionately. When she pulls back, she smirks at him. “Now go take a shower so I don’t have to wait anymore.” He kisses her again then stands up.  
“I hope you got plenty of rest earlier,” Beck replies with a smirk of his own. Jade turns back to the bed and Beck slaps her ass. “Tori, I think Jade is wearing too many clothes. Why don’t you help her out of them while I take a shower.”  
“Gladly,” Tori says, standing up. Beck walks to the bathroom but pauses at the door.  
“Jade,” Beck says turning to her. “When I get out of the shower, I want you naked on the bed, replicating the picture you sent me earlier. Tori can assist again.” Without waiting for a response, Beck goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Once it shuts, Tori crosses to Jade and crashes their lips together, wrapping her arms around her. Jade wraps her own arms around Tori and pulls her close. Tori unbuttons Jade’s flannel then pulls it off her. She grabs the hem of the tank top Jade is wearing and pulls it up, breaking their kiss to pull it over her head. Once she drops it on the floor, she places kisses on Jade’s neck and moves her hands to Jade’s breasts, gently squeezing them over her bra before moving to the clasp, unhooking it and pulling it down Jade’s arms. Jade pulls off Tori’s shirt as well, leaving her in her bra. Tori unzips Jade’s skirt and tugs it down her hips along with her underwear, dropping both to pool at her feet. She then backs Jade up to the bed, pushing her down on it. Jade tries to pull Tori closer again but Tori doesn’t let her.  
“Bend your knees and spread your legs,” Tori says. “The water in the shower just turned off. Wouldn’t want you to be punished now, would we?” Jade does as Tori says then spreads her labia with her fingers. “Good girl.” Tori places a soft kiss on Jade’s lips then sits at the end of the bed and thrusts two fingers into her. Jade moans at the feeling but doesn’t move from her position. Tori slowly thrusts her fingers in and out and lightly rubs circles on her clit with her thumb as the bathroom door opens and Beck walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walks over to the bed and sees Jade has her eyes shut tight and is biting her lower lip as Tori continues her movements with her fingers.  
“So beautiful,” Beck says. Jade opens her eyes to look at him. “Are you ready to come?”  
“Please!” Jade says. “I need to come. Please let me come.”  
“Get me ready for you,” Beck says, dropping his towel, revealing his semi-hard cock. “But don’t move your hands. Stay spread for Tori.” He moves closer to her head and she takes his cock into her mouth, sucking and licking him to get him fully erect. “Tori, get her to the edge, but don’t push her over yet. Keep her there until I’m ready for her.” Tori smiles and removes her fingers, causing Jade to groan at the loss and Beck feels the vibrations from her. Tori lowers her head between Jade’s legs and she gives a long lick from her core up to her clit. She quickly gets Jade to the edge and keeps her there, avoiding her clit as one touch would send Jade over the edge. Jade sucks on Beck’s tip then takes as much as she can into her mouth, suppressing her gag reflex. Beck pulls out after a few more minutes, fully hard, and puts on a condom. Tori doesn’t stop her ministrations with her mouth against Jade.  
“Please!” Jade begs desperately. “I’m so close. I need to come. Please make me come.”  
“Once I’m inside you, you can come whenever you want, and however much you want tonight,” Beck says. “You don’t need permission from me to come.” He moves to the end of the bed and touches Tori’s shoulder. Tori gives her one last lick then pulls back, moving off the bed so Beck can position himself between Jade’s legs. Beck thrusts inside of her and Jade is immediately thrown into a mind-blowing orgasm. She screams out Beck’s name and he continues his thrusts, prolonging her orgasm. He slows his thrusts and stops moving, just staying inside her as she comes down from her high. When she starts to calm down, Tori lays on the bed next to her, now naked, and presses soft kisses on her neck and collarbone. She trails one hand over Jade’s stomach and up to her breasts, lightly caressing them. Beck starts slowly thrusting into her again, gradually picking up speed. Tori moves her kisses down Jade’s chest and takes one nipple into her mouth, flicking her fingers over the other one. Beck speeds up his thrusts and Tori moves her mouth to Jade’s other nipple, rolling the previous one between her fingers so it is not neglected. Beck moves his hand between them to where they are connected and presses his thumb to her clit. Jade’s hips jerk up and she continues to match his thrusts. Beck rubs his thumb back and forth across her clit and another orgasm crashes over Jade. After a few more thrusts, Beck follows her. He then pulls out of Jade and removes the condom, and Tori pulls away from her nipples and just runs her hand up and down her torso as she recovers from her second orgasm in ten minutes. Beck lays on Jade’s other side and places a soft kiss on her lips.  
“Why don’t you give Tori some attention?” Beck says to Jade. “She’s the only one who hasn’t come yet.” Jade turns her head to Tori, uncertainty in her eyes. Tori kisses her, trying to reassure her.  
“Just do whatever feels right,” Tori says. Jade kisses her and rolls onto her side. She places a hand on Tori’s waist and strokes up and down her side. She hesitantly moves her hand up to Tori’s breast and gently squeezes. Tori moans against Jade’s mouth, giving Jade more confidence. She throws one leg over Tori’s hips and moves so she is on top of her. She kisses Tori’s neck and brushes her fingers across Tori’s nipple. She moves her other hand up to give her other nipple some attention then rolls both between her fingers, causing Tori to moan and press her hips up against Jade’s. Jade moves her kisses down Tori’s throat, collarbone, and chest, moving her lips to one of her nipples and taking it into her mouth. She sucks lightly then flicks her tongue over, while still giving her other nipple attention with her fingers. After a few minutes, she switches her mouth to the other nipple. She grazes her teeth against Tori’s nipple the gently bites down and Tori gasps at the sensation. Jade releases her nipple then kisses down Tori’s torso, moving down on the bed so she is laying between Tori’s spread thighs. Jade moves her hands down and spreads Tori’s lower lips, glistening with her wetness. Keeping her spread with one hand, Jade moves her other hand to Tori’s entrance and pushes one finger inside. Tori moans at the feeling and arches her hips.  
“More,” Tori says. Spurred by Tori’s reaction, Jade adds another finger and starts thrusting them into her. Tori moves her hips as well, matching Jade’s thrusts. Being focused on Tori, Jade doesn’t notice Beck moving until he is next to her and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.  
“Touch her clit,” he says in her ear, his breath against her neck making her shudder. Jade does as Beck says and moves her thumb to Tori’s clit, circling it lightly. Tori moans loudly and Jade speeds up her thrusting fingers and presses more firmly with her thumb. Tori’s breathing becomes heavier and the thrusts of her hips becomes more sporadic. “Use your mouth on her,” Beck says to Jade. “Lick and suck her clit like you do my cock.” Jade removes her thumb from Tori’s clit, causing her to moan in disappointment quickly turning into a gasp as Jade moves her head down to lick Tori’s clit. She licks all around it then sucks it between her lips, keeping up her pace with her fingers. Tori presses her hips up against Jade’s face and Jade grazes her teeth against Tori’s clit. She sucks on it again, pushing Tori over the edge. Jade slows her fingers and lightly licks her, easing Tori down from her orgasm. As the last spasm wrack through Tori, Jade removes her fingers and moves up on the bed next to Tori. Tori pulls Jade into a kiss then pushes her onto her back, leaning over her when she pulls back from the kiss.  
“You sure you’ve never been with a woman before?” Tori asks. “That was amazing.” Jade laughs.  
“I’ve never done that before,” Jade confirms. “I just did what I like and Beck gave me some advice too.” They both look at Beck who is laying on Jade’s other side, his cock once again hard.  
“Looks like he was enjoying watching us,” Tori says, pointedly looking at his cock then back to Jade.  
“That might be every guy’s fantasy,” Jade says. “Watching two girls have sex with each other while in the same bed.”  
“I wouldn’t say it’s a fantasy of mine,” Beck says. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.” He kisses Jade, tasting Tori on her lips. “I would like to enjoy you again though.” He moves down on the bed, placing kisses along the way as he reaches her core. He spreads her legs and presses his face between them, licking, sucking, and nibbling on her thighs, labia, and clit. Jade throws her head back against the pillows and closes her eyes, moaning and lifting her hips against Beck. Beck holds her hips down on the bed and thrusts his tongue into her. Tori sucks one of Jade’s nipples into her mouth and bites down gently while pinching the other one between her fingers, the sensation shooting down to her clit. Tori moves her free hand down between Jade’s legs and pinches her clit then circles it while Beck continues to thrust his tongue into her. Tori switches nipples and feels Beck move his mouth up to Jade’s clit. She moves her fingers down to her entrance and pushes two inside while Beck sucks her clit. Tori bites gently on Jade’s nipple, pinching the other one while Beck sucks on her clit, sending Jade into another orgasm, her walls clenching Tori’s fingers. Tori releases both nipples and slowly moves her fingers in Jade, letting her ride out her orgasm. Beck licks around her clit then sucks it into his mouth again, immediately sending her into another climax. He licks around her again as she comes down from the second orgasm. He removes his mouth from her and Tori pulls her fingers from her, sliding them up and brushing against her clit. Jade’s hip jerk in response and she closes her legs.  
“Too sensitive,” Jade says, eyes still closed. Tori licks her fingers clean then lays next to Jade, placing kisses on her jaw and neck. Beck does the same to the other side of Jade then moves to her collarbone, sucking and biting the skin then soothing it with his tongue. When Jade’s breathing finally returns to normal, Beck lifts his head, looking at Jade. She pulls him to her and she kisses him, then pushes him onto his back. She moves down on the bed, eyes never leaving Beck’s until she is level with his cock. She licks him from base to tip and back down. Beck moans at the sensation and leans his head back against the pillows. Jade wraps her hand around Beck’s cock, moving it up and down, gradually increasing her pace. She licks the tip and Beck’s hip jerk up. She slows her movements with her hand, causing Beck to look at her.  
“Why’d you slow down?” Beck asks. Jade looks at Tori.  
“I want you to get Tori off while I get you off,” Jade says. Tori and Beck both look at each other then back to Jade, shocked.  
“Really?” Tori asks.  
“Don’t you want to come too?” Jade asks.  
“Well sure,” Tori says. “But I didn’t think you’d want Beck to touch me like that?”  
“You haven’t had good experiences with guys,” Jade says, still moving her hand on Beck’s shaft. “While this is more for me to explore being with a woman, I think you deserve to know what it’s like to be with a guy who is good in bed and knows how to get a girl off. And will actually get you off.”  
“I’m up for it if you are Tori,” Beck says.  
“Okay,” Tori says. “If you’re both sure.”  
“We are,” Jade says. “Now sit on his face and see how good he is with his mouth.” Beck lays back against the pillows again and Tori moves up on the bed, placing her knees on either side of his head then lowering herself down on him. He starts licking her center with long strokes from her entrance to her clit and back down; Tori gasps at the feeling. Jade lowers her mouth onto Beck’s cock and takes as much as she can into her mouth. She sucks on his cock and his hips thrust up against her face. She moves her mouth up and down on his shaft, occasionally sucking on his tip before moving back down. Beck thrusts his tongue into Tori then up to her clit, where he flicks his tongue across it. Tori grips the headboard as she presses down against Beck’s mouth. Beck sucks Tori’s clit into his mouth and moves his hands up to tug at her nipples. Tori moans loudly at the sensation. Hearing Tori’s moan, Jade gently squeezes Beck’s balls as she sucks on his tip then takes him deep in her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat. She moves her mouth back off so just the tip is in her mouth and sucks on it, squeezing his balls with one hand and using the other hand to stroke his length in a tight grip; he explodes in her mouth, his load coating her mouth. She swallows it, releases his balls and lightly sucking on his tip while continuing to stroke him with her hand, milking the last of it from his cock. As Jade is licking him clean, he bites gently on Tori’s clit, tugging softly and her orgasm crashes into her. He licks up her juices then she moves off of him as Jade moves back up on the bed, between the two of them. Tori kisses Jade, one hand cupping her breast and lightly moving her thumb across the nipple. They break the kiss but Tori keeps her hand on Jade’s breast.  
“You were right,” Tori says. “He is really good at giving head. I think you should get a reward for having him do that to me. What do you think Beck?”  
“I did tell her earlier that she deserved to be rewarded for the pictures she sent me,” Beck says.  
“I don’t think I can handle another orgasm,” Jade says.  
“I think you can,” Beck says. “You’ve been begging for it all week. Do you really want to refuse one now? What did you have in mind Tori?”  
“We do the same thing to her at the same time,” Tori says. “Wherever my hand or mouth goes, so does yours.”  
“So since your hand is on her breast,” Beck says, moving his hand to the other breast, “mine should be on her other one,” he cups it, “doing the same thing to it as you’re doing.” He moves his thumb across her nipple, mimicking Tori’s motions.  
“Exactly,” Tori says. She take Jade’s nipple between her fingers, squeezing it gently then rolling it between her fingers. Beck does the same with his fingers and Jade moans at the feeling.  
“So if I move my other hand down to her clit,” Beck begins, his hand moving down Jade’s body to circle her clit.  
“Then my other hand will go down to put two fingers into her,” Tori finishes, doing as she said with her free hand.  
“This is new to you, isn’t it Jade?” Beck says to her. “Feeling four hands on you at the same time?” He pinches her nipple and Tori does the same. Jade moans, throwing her head back against the pillows. “How do you think two mouths will feel, doing the exact same thing?” He removes both hands from her body, as does Tori, then leans his head down, taking her nipple into his mouth, Tori quickly following suit. They both suck on her nipples and Jade gasps at the feeling. They both flick their tongues over her nipples then Beck takes it between his teeth, waiting for Tori to do the same. When she does, they both bite gently and tug on them with their teeth. Jade arches her hips off the bed, wanting some sort of stimulation to push her over the edge.  
“Please!” Jade begs. “Beck, Tori, I’m so close. Please, more. I need more.” Beck presses his hand against Jade’s hips and pushes them back down to the mattress. Beck releases her nipple and looks at Tori who does the same.  
“Let’s give her more,” Beck says. They both start kissing down her body, each grabbing a leg and spreading her wide. They spread her lower lips then lick her up and down, alternating between them. They lick both sides of her clit then both thrust their tongues into her entrance, all while keeping her hips pinned to the bed. Tori moves her tongue back up to Jade’s clit while Beck continues thrusting his tongue into her. Tori flicks her tongue across Jade’s clit a few times then sucks on it, sending Jade into another orgasm. They both ease her through her orgasm and lick her clean then kiss their way back up her body, each placing a kiss on her cheeks. Jade kisses Tori then Beck. She settles on the bed between them.  
“I don’t think I can move anymore,” Jade says.  
“I think you deserve to rest now,” Tori says, pulling the sheet over all three of them. “Wouldn’t you agree Beck?”  
“Definitely,” Beck says, turning off the lamp. “I’d say we all deserve some sleep.” Beck and Tori settle on each side of Jade. Jade kisses Beck.  
“I love you,” Jade says to Beck.  
“I love you too,” Beck says, kissing Jade again. Jade turns to Tori and kisses her.  
“I don’t hate you, Vega,” Jade says.  
“I would hope not after this week and giving you several orgasms,” Tori laughs. Jade kisses her again then turns on her side, putting her head on Beck’s shoulder. She reaches behind her and grabs Tori’s arm, putting it around her waist. Getting the hint, Tori moves closer to Jade and spoons her from behind. Beck puts his arm on Jade’s that is resting across his stomach and they all fall asleep quickly in the arms of each other.


End file.
